Claro de Luna
by Yurisu Reshita
Summary: "Somos como el fuego y el hielo" —habló Aerith. "Prefiero fundirme antes que estar sin tí" —contestó Cloud. "Tú eres mi enfermedad" —repuso la joven vampira. "Pues me convertiré en tu cura" —dijo el rubio de ojos azules.
1. Colmillos

**He vuelto a subir la historia. He corregido los lamentables (y criminales) errores ortográficos (¡espero que ya no haya más!) y he cambiado algunas cosas en algunos caps. ¡Espero que ahora os sea de mayor agrado! n.n**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Colmillos**

"_Hace tiempo que dejé de ser humana…. hace tiempo que dejé de sentir la suave brisa rozando mi piel…. hace tiempo que no veo un amanecer, pues el sol, me hiere…. hace años que no envejezco…. hace tiempo que renuncié a ser feliz y a vivir en las penumbras junto a seres iguales que yo… nunca pude elegir ser así y me arrepiento de seguir "viviendo", pues, nosotros, los vampiros, seres que vivimos, pero a los que no nos late el corazón, dejamos de existir para la raza humana, solo sienten nuestra presencia cuando ansiamos nuestro único alimento, la sangre…."_

— ¡Aerith! —gritó un joven de puntiagudo y oscuro cabello que había ido a buscarla—. ¡Date prisa! ¡Te están esperando!

— ¡Ya voy Zack! —le gritó Aerith, una hermosa joven de largo cabello castaño, recogido en una larga trenza, y con unos ojos color esmeralda.

La joven bajó de la gárgola en la que estaba montada. Se encontraba en el tejado de una gran mansión. La voz insistente de su compañero la sacó de sus pensamientos. Debía de ponerse en marcha y llegar hasta sus otros compañeros que la esperaban para empezar la caza.

Aerith y Zack se precipitaron al vacío y cayeron de pie en el pavimento. Se reunieron con los demás.

— Ya estamos todos, comencemos con la caza —ordenó un hombre muy apuesto. Portador de una larga melena plateada, un perfecto físico y un bello rostro. Sin olvidar la enorme espada que llevaba. Él era el líder de aquel clan de vampiros.

— Sephiroth —habló Aerith—, "ellos" están allí —le informó. El líder asintió.

— Andando —ordenó y todos los vampiros comenzaron a moverse en busca de sus "presas".

Aerith y Zack corrían rápidamente por el pueblo de Nibelheim. Tenían sed, mucha sed, levaban dos semanas sin probar bocado, la simple idea de volver a saborear de nuevo la sangre les llenaba de frenesí.

Zack destruyó la puerta de una humilde casa y pronto el interior se llenó de los gritos de los que allí residían, aquello era música para los oídos del joven, empezó a saciar su sed.

Por otro lado, Aerith, echó abajo la puerta de otra casa, buscó a los que allí vivían, los encontró escondidos en los armarios. Comenzó su cena.

Los gritos hacían eco en aquel pueblo. Ya todos estaban satisfechos. Disponían a irse cuando una flecha atravesó el corazón no latente de uno de los vampiros. La multitud de los "señores de la noche" se escandalizó y comenzó a huir antes de ser alcanzados por aquellas flechas envenenadas que, una vez clavadas en ellos, los mataban.

— ¡Aerith! —gritaba Zack mientras buscaba con desesperación a su amiga.

— ¡Estoy aquí! —gritó la joven mientras se lanzaba desde la ventana de la segunda planta de la casa.

— Tenemos que irnos, "ellos" están aquí.

Se alejaron de allí lo más rápido que pudieron, pero los Cazadores, que así se llamaban, no permitieron que se escapasen y los siguieron.

* * *

En otra parte del pueblo de Nibelheim, un alto y musculoso hombre les daba órdenes a dos jóvenes.

— ¿Está claro? —dijo Barret, el líder de los Cazadores.

— Sí —dijeron al unísono un joven de cabello rubio y puntiagudo, cuyos ojos azules brillaban con intensidad, y una joven bastante bella de largo cabello azabache y unos ojos de color rubí.

— Son muy peligrosos, así que tened cuidado —salió corriendo el líder para reunirse con sus hombres.

— Cloud —llamó la joven de dieciocho años a su amigo—, no estoy preparada.

— Tranquila, Tifa, yo te protegeré —dijo el rubio.

Los dos salieron dispuestos a atacar a los vampiros. Ellos eran nuevos en el grupo, no tenían experiencia. Habían pasado durísimas pruebas, pero solo eran eso, pruebas. Ahora, esto era real y podían acabar muy mal sino actuaban con precaución, pero debían de demostrar que no eran unos cobardes. Así que se armaron de valor y fueron en busca de los vampiros.

* * *

— ¡Aerith! ¡Ve a la mansión y no salgas de allí! —le ordenó Sephiroth.

— ¡Pero yo quiero luchar! —se negó a cumplir la orden de su líder.

— ¡Aún no estás preparada! —le espetó.

— ¡¿Y cuándo voy a estar preparada?! —gritó con furia.

— ¡Haz caso a lo que te dice! —esta vez fue Zack quien habló—. ¡Es peligroso para ti!

Aerith salió corriendo llena de ira. Llevaba una eternidad con ellos y aún no le permitían ir a luchar. Fue en dirección hacia la mansión, la cual los Cazadores desconocían su ubicación, y se perdió de la vista de los dos.

— Les perderemos en el Monte Nibel —dijo Sephiroth.

Todos se fueron hacia allí. Los Cazadores los persiguieron.

* * *

Mientras, Aerith se encontraba en los tejados de la mansión. No aguantaba que la considerasen una debilucha, así que saltó y cuando llegó al suelo comenzó a correr hacia el Monte Nibel. Ella iba a demostrar de lo que era capaz.

* * *

Cloud y Tifa perdieron el rastro de los depredadores. Pararon a descansar un poco antes de emprender otra vez la marcha.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Cloud a su amiga.

— Si, ¿y tú?

— No me puedo quejar —sonrió—. La verdad es que nunca pensé que llegaría a estar en esta situación, por fin me vengaré por lo que le hicieron a mi familia.

— Cloud, la venganza no es buena, sé que te duele lo que te hicieron, pero eso solo te hará sufrir más.

— No me puedes pedir que simplemente me resigne y no les haga pagar por lo que hicieron, por culpa de ellos perdí lo que más amaba, mi familia, y por poco te pierdo a ti.

— Cloud, yo también perdí a mi familia por culpa de ellos —agachó la cabeza.

— Lo sé, por eso tú más que nadie debes de comprenderme, en cuanto pille al o a los culpables me vengaré, me cobrarán todo lo que pasé.

Aerith contemplaba la escena desde lejos, observó que Cloud había dejado su arma un poco apartada, seguramente por descuido. Era su momento de atacarlos, así demostraría que pueden contar con ella. Aprovechó que los dos estaban de espaldas a ella. Fue hacia ellos sigilosamente, pero al llegar golpeó, sin querer, una piedra y la mandó junto al joven. Este se dio la vuelta rápidamente y, sin saber cómo, le dio tiempo a coger su arma y apuntar hacia ella antes de que atacase. Todo había sido muy rápido. Para Aerith habían cambiado los planes, había confiado tanto en que no la descubrirían que ahora, ocurrido lo que temía, no sabía lo que hacer.

— Mejor será irme —pensó, pero cuando iba a hacerlo se vio acorralada.

Cloud fijó la vista en la vampira y a partir de ahí no supo lo que le pasó. Se había quedado fascinado por la belleza de la "joven", pues hacía tiempo que había dejado de serlo, aunque su apariencia lo mostrase así.

— ¡Cloud dispara! —gritó Tifa por tercera vez—. ¡Despierta!

El joven rubio seguía contemplando a Aerith. Sin embargo ella, viendo que Cloud no disparaba y a Tifa le temblaba el pulso a causa del miedo, por lo que no podría disparar, o eso pensaba ella, decidió echar a correr.

— ¡Cloud no dejes que se escape! ¡Dispara!

Entonces Cloud despertó ante el disparo de Tifa, ya que no le quedó otro remedio. Se escuchó un grito agudo, proveniente de Aerith.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Le he dado! —gritó Tifa que echó a correr seguida de Cloud.

Vieron sangre en el camino hasta que llegaron junto al cuerpo de Aerith, que se encontraba tirada en el suelo, con una bala incrustada en su estómago.


	2. Ellos

**Capítulo 2: "Ellos"**

"_Ellos" – "Son la raza humana cazadora, enseñados a cazar a los vampiros desde que mi memoria puede recordar. Para ellos es un simple juego, el cazarnos, saben que no somos rivales para ellos. Esperan pacientemente a que aparezcamos para saciar nuestro apetito y ellos salen en manada para destruirnos. Son un gran exterminio para nuestra raza, ni siquiera el poderoso Sephiroth puede contra ellos. Solo es cuestión de tiempo a que acaben con todos nosotros. Cada cierto tiempo reclutan a nuevos miembros, cada vez son más feroces, sus armas son superiores. No somos nada para ellos, pues como dije antes, solo somos un juego para los Cazadores…."_

La joven de sosegados ojos esmeralda abrió los ojos y exclamó un grito al notar un punzante dolor en su estómago. Se despertó en una habitación bastante familiar para ella. A pesar del dolor que sentía se levantó haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas. Su mente estaba borrosa cuando trataba de recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la expresión seria y preocupada de Zack, su mejor amigo.

— Zack —pronunció simplemente la joven vampira.

— ¡Por fin! Estábamos todos muy preocupados. El doctor Vincent dijo que te pondrías bien, pero no estábamos del todo confiados.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? —Aerith tuvo que sentarse de nuevo en la cama. Zack entró en la habitación y la ayudó a sentarla.

— Algunos han ido a explorar los alrededores para percatarse de que no nos haya seguido ningún cazador y otros están en los calabozos con nuestros invitados —sonrió con malicia y travesura.

— ¿Invitados? —Aerith volvió a hacer un gran esfuerzo por acordarse, pero fue inútil.

— ¿No te acuerdas? —Zack la miró extrañado.

— Dime, Zack, ¿cómo llegué a hacerme esto? —ambos clavaron sus ojos en la herida de Aerith.

Zack abrió los ojos como platos ante la pregunta de su amiga.

— No me lo puedo creer —soltó de golpe—. El lío que has formado, ¿y no te acuerdas? —Aerith negó lentamente con la cabeza haciendo que sus tirabuzones flotasen por un instante en el aire.

Zack suspiró. Aquella chica no tenía remedio.

— A Sephiroth casi le da un infarto —rió— cuando te vio tirada en el suelo con la bala incrustada en tu estómago. Por cierto, debo advertirte que se enfadó mucho al ver que le desobedeciste.

— Por favor, Zack, explícame lo que pasó. De verdad que no me acuerdo de nada —puso las manos sobre su cabeza.

— Al parecer te escapaste de la mansión. Nosotros habíamos logrado perder de vista a los Cazadores cuando escuchamos un disparo. Fuimos inmediatamente hasta allí y te encontramos tirada en el suelo inconsciente junto a dos jóvenes. No tuvimos más remedio que traerlos por la fuerza a la mansión y encerrarlos en los calabozos.

— Entiendo —contestó la joven.

— Aerith, yo no soy nadie para juzgar si lo que hiciste estuvo bien o no al desobedecer a Sephiroth. Solo te pido que le entiendas, para él eres lo más parecido a una hija. Él te aprecia, bueno, todos te apreciamos, no queremos que te pase nada.

— Lo sé, Zack, pero has de entenderme. Me siento un estorbo cuando lo único que hago es permanecer aquí mientras vosotros lucháis. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que yo también ayude. Quiero mostrar que soy capaz de hacerlo.

— Si eso es lo que piensas díselo a Sephiroth. Seguro que te entiende.

— ¿Decirme el qué? —esta vez habló una voz poderosa y con autoridad. Poseía un tono sereno y a la vez imponente. Era Sephiroth, el líder del clan.

Ambos miraron hacia la puerta. Donde se alzaba la figura de un hombre demasiado bello para ser real y de cuerpo atlético. Su semblante serio, pero de facciones perfectas, daba un poco de miedo. Los orbes de sus ojos esmeraldas y fríos contemplaban a Aerith con dulzura pero a la vez con enfado.

— Zack, por favor, déjanos solos.

El joven nombrado asintió sin rechistar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no se encontraba presente en la habitación. Sephiroth ahora mismo le daba verdadero terror. Compadecía a Aerith, pero sabía que su líder la apreciaba demasiado como para ser capaz de hacerle algo por no obedecerle.

Sephiroth cerró la puerta con minucioso cuidado y se acercó con paso decidido hacia la joven, a la que tanto quería como a una hija. Se sentó en la cama junto a ella y la miró a los ojos esperando a que fuese ella quien comenzase la conversación.

Observó la herida de su estómago. Volvía a sangrar. Decidió llamar a Vincent, el médico que se encargaba de curar y demás al clan.

— La herida se ha vuelto a abrir —comentó Vincent, un hombre de largo cabello azabache y ojos inyectados de sangre—. Tienes suerte, Aerith, de que la bala no fuese más que eso. No contenía veneno. Pero no por eso no has de preocuparte, tienes que reposar hasta que la herida cicatrice. Tienes que procurar no perder mucha sangre, porque no vas a poder salir de aquí para alimentarte hasta que te recuperes.

La joven asintió.

— Estupendo. Me voy, si necesitáis algo ya sabéis dónde encontrarme —dicho esto desapareció por la puerta que volvió a ser cerrada por Sephiroth.

— Espero que ahora sí podamos hablar —dijo él sentándose en un sillón.

Aerith se imaginaba que Sephiroth estaría muy molesto con ella y seguramente la castigaría por desobedecerle. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, nunca con ella, era verdad, pero sí con otros del mismo clan.

— ¿No piensas decir nada? —volvió a hablar al percatarse de que la joven no iba a ser quien iniciase la conversación. Su voz era calmada y paciente, algo que desconcertó a la joven castaña. Eso hizo que, por primera vez desde que apareció por la puerta, le mirase.

— ¿No estás enfadado? —preguntó tímidamente.

— No, lo que estoy es decepcionado, Aerith, y mucho.

La nombrada se sintió una estúpida. Lo último que quería era hacerle sentir mal, ya que él fue quien la cuidó y enseñó todo lo que ahora sabía.

— Lo siento mucho, Sephiroth, me siento mal por haberte defraudado, pero has de entender que yo ya tengo la experiencia suficiente para poder ayudaros. Me siento un estorbo y una inútil cada vez que me encuentro aquí encerrada sin poder ayudar mientras ustedes peleáis.

— Sé cómo te sientes, pero, ahora, has de saber tú, que por primera vez siento miedo de algo —dijo con un hilo de voz.

— ¿De qué? —estaba interesada por saber.

— De que te pase algo —después de pronunciar aquello se hizo el silencio.

Tardaron mucho en romper el silencio, que sonó como un cristal partirse.

— Eres como una hija para mí, no soportaría que te pasase algo, no podría.

Aerith se levantó con esfuerzo de la cama y se acercó para abrazarlo.

— No te obligaré a que permanezcas aquí cuando haya una lucha, pero si te pediré que tengas cuidado. No bajes la guardia en ningún instante y por favor, no hagas locuras.

— ¿Locuras como qué? —preguntó sin entender.

— No te hagas la valiente ni intentes ser mejor que nadie. Una vez pasó esto que te estoy contando, fue la primera vez que te dejé luchar, no sé si te acuerdas, y esa fue la causa por la que no te permití participar en ninguna lucha.

— ¿Ocurrió algo así?

— Hace ya tiempo. Acabaste tan mal que creíamos que ibas a morir. Apenas te quedaba sangre en el cuerpo. Yo te ofrecí de la mía, varios lo hicieron, pero rehusabas a tomarla.

— ¿Y esa lucha fue contra los Cazadores o contra otro vampiro?

— No lo recuerdo con nitidez, fue algo que quise olvidar rápidamente —su voz era temblorosa y mientras hablaba miró hacia otro lado.

Ella dudó de si su contestación era cierta o no, pero prefirió no indagar más en el tema. Se separó de él y volvió a sentarse en la cama.

— Hay una cosa… —comenzó ella— que me enferma.

— ¿Cuál?

— No recuerdo nada, absolutamente nada… de lo ocurrido en un periodo. Ni un pequeño, por insignificante que sea, recuerdo. Es como si se me hubiese borrado una parte de mi vida. Cada vez que intento acordarme se vuelve todo negro, como si nunca lo hubiese vivido. Normalmente no recordamos nada de nuestra vida humana conforme va pasando el tiempo, se van borrando los recuerdos, pero sí deberíamos de hacerlo de nuestra vida como vampiros.

— Quizá haya pasado hace mucho tiempo, es normal. Son tantos siglos.

— No, estoy segura de que no fue hace tanto tiempo. Puede... ¿puede que lo que no recuerde sea esa pelea en la que acabé tan herida? No recuerdas a qué fue debido, pero, ¿recuerdas por lo menos cuando fue?

— Ya te dije, quería olvidarlo lo más pronto posible, por lo que tengo recuerdos vagos...

Sephiroth quería dejar el tema por finalizado, pero intuía que Aerith seguiría hablando. Afortunadamente, para su suerte, Zack apareció por la puerta sin llamar.

— Siento mucho entrar sin avisar, pero has de venir Sephiroth, los humanos han escapado.

— ¡¿Qué?! —se levantó del golpe.

— Han huido por los pasadizos. Tenemos que atraparlos antes de que salgan de la zona o sino no podremos cogerlos. Ya es de día.

— Bueno, gracias a las montañas nuestra mansión está bien resguardada del sol, al igual que sus alrededores. Con esperarlos fuera de los pasadizos los atraparemos.

— Recuerda que hay un camino que conduce al interior de la mansión. No podemos arriesgarnos. La última noche perdimos a muchos de nuestros aliados. Somos muy pocos para cubrir las dos entradas.

— ¿De qué temes, Zack? Están indefensos. Por mucho que sean Cazadores sin armas no son nada.

La conversación finalizó. Ambos, Zack y Sephiroth, salieron a trompicones de la habitación. Aerith los siguió, pero no al ritmo al que iban. Pero antes de bajar notó otro dolor punzante en el estómago. Recordó lo que le había dicho Vincent, tenía que reposar. Suspiró antes de volver a su habitación.

* * *

En los pasadizos dos jóvenes exhaustos huían de aquel lugar. Escucharon antes de huir que ya era de día, por lo que eso les daba un poco más de ventaja gracias al sol. Habían parado para decidir qué camino tomar, si el de la derecha o el de la izquierda.

— Vayamos a la izquierda —propuso Tifa.

— Creo que será mejor ir por la derecha.

— Decidámonos pronto —apremió la joven.

— Deberíamos dividirnos, será mejor que caiga uno que los dos.

— ¿Estás loco?

— Es lo mejor, Tifa. Así si uno logra escapar y llegar junto a los Cazadores podrá informarles. Si caemos los dos no tendremos más oportunidades de lograr escapar.

Tifa pareció meditarlo. Al final aceptó aunque no muy convencida. Ambos tomaron el camino que de un principio dijeron. Cloud a la derecha y Tifa a la izquierda.

* * *

Cloud llegó hasta el final del camino y abrió la puerta. No esperaba llegar a ese lugar. Se encontraba dentro de la mansión. Decidió retroceder, pero cuando volteó la puerta se había cerrado y no había manera de abrirla. Se maldijo en silencio mientras intentaba por todos los medios volverla a abrir. No tuvo éxito. Sin más opción, intentó salir por la puerta principal sin ser visto.

Caminaba en silencio por el pasillo, pegado a la pared. De ponto escuchó un quejido. Provenía de una de las habitaciones de aquél pasillo. En su mente solo voló la imagen de Tifa. Corrió sin percatarse del ruido que estaba haciendo. Llegó a la habitación que, por suerte, estaba abierta.

Entró en el interior. Vio a una joven, pero no era Tifa. Era ella. La joven vampira que hacía menos de ocho horas no pudo atacar. No supo que le pasó, pero por más que quiso no pudo atacarla.

Se acercó a ella con paso precavido. Quedando a un metro de distancia de ella. La belleza que la invadía era inigualable. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no dormía, no hacía más que quejarse. Era raro que no hubiese olido su presencia, o eso creía él. Miró su estómago. Una venda rodeaba su cintura. La expresión de la joven lo angustiaba.

Quiso ayudarla. Era estúpido. Ayudar a su enemigo. La especie que mató a su madre y destruyó su hogar y su infancia. Pero…ella, era demasiado bella para dejarla sufrir. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Estaba loco? Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes. No había ni un minuto que perder.

Cuando estaba cruzando la puerta oyó un sonido. Se dio la vuelva y vio a la joven, cuyo nombre desconocía, encima de la cama mostrando sus feroces colmillos. El pánico le apresó, pero no por eso sus piernas le fallaron. Comenzó a correr por los pasillos. Aerith lo seguía a una gran velocidad, olvidándose de su herida que empezó a sangrar de nuevo. Cayó al suelo por el terrible dolor que sentía. Volvió a perder el conocimiento.

Cloud miró hacia tras para ver si lo perseguía, pero se llevó la sorpresa de que no. Escuchó de nuevo los gemidos de dolor provenientes de la joven. No sabía si volver o no. Aquella lucha interior lo estaba matando. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Hace menos de un minuto ella pudo haber acabado con él.

No tuvo más remedio que volver a subir las escaleras, ya que la puerta principal se abrió de par en par mostrando un imponente líder y a sus secuaces, que tenían presa a... ¡Tifa!

El joven subió las escaleras corriendo. Se encontró con la joven tendida en el suelo y un charco de sangre a su alrededor. Escuchaba los gritos que provenían de abajo. Se estaban acercando cada vez más. No tuvo más remedio que esconderse en una habitación. Con mucha suerte no lo descubrirían. Estaba tentando demasiado a la suerte.

— ¡Sois unos ineptos! ¡Se nos ha escapado el chico! —gritaba furioso el líder.

— No lo creo, los pasadizos solo tienen dos caminos por dónde ir, hacia el exterior o hacia el interior de la mansión. Hemos inspeccionado los pasadizos y no lo hemos encontrado. La joven consiguió salir, así que el joven tiene que estar por fuerzas aquí dentro —comentó Zack.

— ¡Pues buscadlo! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Mandé cerrar la maldita puerta que comunicaba con la mansión! ¿Es que nadie me hace caso cuándo hablo? —dijo esto último antes de encontrar a Aerith tirada en el suelo—. ¡Aerith!

— Huelo al humano, está justo en esta zona.

— Ya sabes lo que hacer, yo llamaré a Vincent —dijo Sephiroth portando a Aerith en brazos y llevándola a su habitación.

— Esto es demasiado fácil —rió Zack al saber dónde estaba Cloud.

Zack abrió la puerta, el interior mostraba una amplia sala llena de muebles viejos y demás trastos.

— ¿Con que quieres jugar al escondite, eh?

Esto no era nada difícil para Zack. Sabía dónde se encontraba. Pero también le gustaba jugar con la comida. Se separó de la puerta y se puso a buscar por una zona en la que Cloud no estaba, aunque él lo sabía perfectamente.

El rubio no tenía otra opción que echar a correr, si permanecía allí por más tiempo lo acabaría encontrando, debía de intentar salir del lugar y llegar, por lo menos, a la zona que diese el sol. Así que aprovechó que el moreno estaba lejos de la puerta y salió corriendo. Entonces Zack, con una sonrisa, comenzó a perseguirlo. Lo alcanzó justo al bajar la escalera.

— Te la quedas —dijo riendo Zack.

En ese momento el líder bajaba por las escaleras.

— Estupendo, Zack, llévalo junto a la chica a los calabozos y enciérralos en otra celda. ¡Y procura que esta vez no vuelvan a salir!

— No lo hará.

Zack lo llevó junto con Tifa, que ya estaba en la celda.

— ¡Cloud! —dijo la joven de ojos rubís al abrazarse a él cuando este entró en la celda.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Ahora que sé que estás bien sí.

* * *

En la habitación de Aerith se encontraban Sephiroth, Zack, que acababa de llegar, Vincent y la propia Aerith.

— ¿Cómo está Vincent?

— Estable. Pero que esto no vuelva a ocurrir. Ya ha perdido demasiada sangre.

— Le daré de la mía —se ofreció Zack.

— No, en el caso que no hubiera más remedio, podrías hacerlo, pero por ahora que descanse y que no se le ocurra salir de aquí.

— Ya le has oído Aerith. No vuelvas a salir.

— Está bien. Lo único que quería era capturar al Cazador, nada más.

— Para eso estamos nosotros —le aclaró Sephiroth.

— Pero en ese momento no estabais, por lo que tuve que hacerlo yo.

— Vale, no entremos en discusión. Te dejaremos sola para que descanses —esta vez fue Zack quien habló.

Todos se fueron dejando a Aerith sola en su habitación.


	3. Relación

**Capítulo 3: Relación**

_"Desde siempre la relación entre vampiros y humanos había sido 'matar para sobrevivir', tanto por parte de los humanos, ya que, si no acaban con nosotros, seríamos nosotros quienes acabásemos con ellos, como por parte de nosotros, para alimentarnos. Nunca hubo una buena relación entre ambos bandos. Y una pregunta que siempre me hice y sigo haciéndome es: ¿podrá eso cambiar en algún momento?"_

Las semanas pasaron sin más contratiempos para todos. Aerith ya estaba completamente recuperada, e incluso se había unido al grupo de caza, siempre bajo la vigilancia de su mejor amigo Zack. Cloud y Tifa seguían prisioneros, el chico prefería morir en ese mismo instante antes que seguir siendo prisionero de aquellos seres a los que tanto odiaba, mientras que la joven no podía evitar el miedo que le producía saber que algún día llegaría el momento de su fin. A duras penas eran bien alimentados. Pocas veces recibían un decente plato de comida para sobrellevar aquella tortura.

En una gran sala se hallaban los vampiros hablando sobre diversos temas. Aerith, al lado de Zack, portaba un serio rostro, más bien de aburrimiento. Ella salió de la sala y fue a dar una vuelta por la mansión mientras se despejaba. Su compañero la siguió.

— ¿Estás bien? Llevas unos días un poco rara —preguntó Zack enarcando una ceja.

— La verdad es que no sé lo que me pasa —se sentó sobre el peldaño de la escalera. Él la acompañó.

— ¿Tiene algo que ver con nuestros huéspedes? —sonrió. Ella también lo hizo.

— Si fuese así no logro entender por qué. No me siento inquieta por ellos, ni molesta. No sé que me ocurre —repitió.

— Mira, deberías ir a verlos y así me ahorro yo de llevarles la cena —rió y ambos fueron a un pequeño almacén dónde tenían escasa comida por si pasaba algo igual a lo de ahora—. Sephiroth nos dijo que les diésemos poca comida, así que aquí tienes —le tendió un trozo de pan que, Aerith, al verlo no supo aguantar la cara de repulsión.

— Una cosa es darles poca comida y otra es matarlos por envenenamiento —reprochó—. Por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo vamos a tenerlos aquí? ¿Sephiroth no piensa hacer nada con ellos? Normalmente ya los hubiera matado.

— Sephiroth nos dio la orden de no hacerles nada, hasta que dejen de ser de utilidad. Por ahora nos ha ido bien, es exactamente como Sephiroth planeó. Mientras no den con ellos no atacarán porque ha habido, por suerte, una baja importante en sus hombres y con pocos no pueden hacer nada, aunque su tecnología sea superior a nosotros.

— Pero nosotros también somos pocos —cuestionó Aerith.

— Ya, pero ellos no lo saben —apuntó para luego reír.

— De todas formas ellos no sabrán si están vivos o muertos, así que da igual si los matamos o no —volvió a cuestionar—. También podrían volver a atacarnos en cualquier momento.

— Es cierto, pero nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar, quizás nos sirvan de ayuda o quizás no, por eso es mejor esperar —le contestó para terminar de aclarar sus dudas—. Y por eso hasta que ataquen de nuevo no se les hará nada, cuando eso ocurra, con suerte, podremos hincarles el diente —se relamió los labios.

— Zack, siempre igual —rió y le dio un golpecito en el hombro izquierdo—. Bueno, voy a llevarles esto.

— Yo volveré con los demás —se fue del lugar.

Aerith se dirigió hacia los calabozos por un pasillo secreto que había en la primera planta. Zack, al perder de vista a Aerith, entró en la sala dónde su líder y otros charlaban. Al notar abrirse la puerta callaron y miraron para ver quién era.

— Soy yo —los tranquilizó Zack. Cerró la puerta tras él y se acercó a los allí presentes—. Aerith ha ido a los calabozos a llevarles la comida —informó. Sephiroth no pudo evitar mostrar desagrado. Zack se dio cuenta—. Lo siento, no pude hacer otra cosa, la envié allí para que pudiésemos hablar más tranquilos —se defendió. Sephiroth asintió indicándole que había hecho bien, pero aún así no podía dejar de sentirse inquieto.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer? —preguntó Vincent, el médico del clan.

— ¿Vas a dejar por más tiempo a los humanos aquí? Esto es muy impropio del líder —comentó Zack mirando fijamente al susodicho.

— ¿Crees que me hace gracia ésta situación? Yo soy el primero que desea que no haya ningún humano cerca de Aerith, no quiero que cometa la misma estupidez de hace años —esto le dolió profundamente a Zack, tanto que se quedó callado mirando a la nada, pero luego reaccionó y desafió al líder con la mirada.

— Tanto para ella como para mí aquello no fue ninguna estupidez y por tu culpa... —el líder lo calló.

— No sigas por ahí. Sabes perfectamente que gracias a mí ahora sigues cerca de Aerith, cosa que, aún con el paso del tiempo, no me termina de agradar —los demás seguían la conversación en silencio, sin intención ni siquiera de mover los labios para interrumpir aquello o, simplemente, dar su opinión.

— Y sabes perfectamente que te estaré eternamente agradecido por no matarme y dejar que siga a su lado, aunque me duela el hecho de que no recuerde lo que pasó entre nosotros y me vea solo como un amigo y no por lo que fui para ella —cada vez su voz se fue quebrando y el sonido de sus palabras se hizo inaudible, pero Sephiroth sabía muy bien lo que había dicho y a qué se refería.

— El tema se zanjó hace tiempo, es mejor que no lo volvamos a sacar a la luz —le dijo esto último a Zack para luego dirigirse a todos—. Es primordial que Aerith no frecuente los calabozos mientras ellos estén ahí y ni mucho menos que entable una relación con ellos, sobre todo con el chico —ordenó tajantemente el líder.

— Todo esto por tu maldito egoísmo de creerte el único dueño de ella —comentó en silencio Zack mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

* * *

Mientras la conversación entre ellos tenía lugar, Aerith bajó hasta los calabozos para dejar la bandeja con aquello que supuestamente era comida. Se encontró nada más llegar con la mirada de chico, que estaba sentado y apoyado en la pared, observándola con cierto recelo. Aerith no dijo nada ni se sorprendió por aquel recibimiento, suponiendo que era normal, no esperaba que el joven se abrazara a ella en forma de agradecimiento. Al imaginarse aquello no pudo evitar dejar fluir una sonrisa formada por la curvatura de sus labios, sin llegar a enseñar sus blancos dientes. Cloud la miró y enarcó una ceja.

— Aquí tenéis la cena —la dejó dentro de la celda por el pequeño espacio que había entre los barrotes y el suelo. El joven miró la comida y no puedo evitar, al igual que Aerith, mostrar una cara de repulsión—. Aunque bueno, podría darle mil palabras a esto, antes que llamarlo comida.

— Puedes quedártelo gracias, no lo queremos —miró un momento a su compañera y vio que seguía durmiendo, o eso creía él. Aerith sabía perfectamente que no.

— Es lo único que hay, así que coméis esto o...

— Prefiero morirme de hambre antes que aceptar algo de un vampiro —se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada de ella. Aerith se agachó y agarró a los barrotes para no perder el equilibrio.

— ¿Odias realmente a los vampiros? —comentó ella captando la atención del joven que la miró al instante.

— Más que a nada en el mundo —era verdad lo que decía, ellos fueron los culpables de la muerte de su madre y por eso se hizo Cazador, para obtener una venganza; pero había otra cosa que no podía negar y era que la belleza de la joven vampira hacía apaciguar aquella ira y eso lo molestaba mucho.

— ¿Entonces no crees que pueda existir una relación de amistad entre vampiros y humanos?

— No —dijo simplemente él. Aquello era algo estúpido, por lo menos para su juicio. Los vampiros solo quieren a los humanos para alimentarse. Nunca imaginó a los dos bandos llevándose bien, era algo totalmente descabellado.

— Sí, tienes razón —sonrió levemente—. Aunque, por estúpido que parezca, yo sí lo creo —al decir eso captó por completo la atención del joven cuyos ojos se abrieron hasta el límite por la sorpresa. Definitivamente había apaciguado su ira—. Es cierto que he atacado a humanos, pero soy un vampiro y necesito alimentarme —Cloud no tuvo tiempo de contestar cuando la voz de Zack resonó por todo el lugar.

— ¡Aerith, sube! —la llamó su amigo desde la entrada que daba acceso a ese lugar. Aerith no dijo nada, se levantó y miró al chico rubio.

— Siento mucho cuando te ataqué aquellas dos veces, pero presentabas una amenaza para nosotros. Además, siendo un vampiro no espero ser querida por los humanos, es por eso que no me muestro amable con ellos, pero si alguien me diera una oportunidad la aprovecharía —Cloud seguía expectante ante las palabras de la chica—. No recuerdo cuando me transformaron, solo sé que a causa de ello perdí a mis seres queridos y por más que quise no volví a ser aceptada, por eso deseo con ansias que alguien lo haga —comenzó a caminar unos pasos—. ¿Es estúpido, verdad? —sonrió tristemente.

— No, no lo es —dijo Cloud al levantarse. Él de pequeño también se sintió rechazado por los demás niños del pueblo, y a causa de eso siempre estuvo solo, así que entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía Aerith y la necesidad de ser aceptado. La castaña lo observó con una sonrisa antes de irse. El joven se quedó silencioso mirando hacia donde se había ido. Un caos se formo en su mente después de escucharla. Al final resultaba que no todos los vampiros eran realmente malos o por lo menos ella era la única que se salvaba.

— Cloud —fingió Tifa despertarse y se incorporó poco a poco hasta que lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Pasa algo? —volvió a fingir que no sabía nada de lo ocurrido.

— Nada, Tifa —la tranquilizó Cloud.

El joven miró el plato de comida. Tenía un aspecto repugnante y su sabor no sería diferente del aspecto, pero pensó que lo había traído ella y su estómago empezó a gruñir. Se sentó en el suelo y se llevó un trozo de pan a la boca.

— ¿Quién trajo la comida? —ella pretendía sacar el tema sí o sí de la joven vampira. Cloud tardó un poco en contestar ya que se debatía entre si debía o no tragar el trozo de pan que aún seguía en su boca. Finalmente lo hizo y acto seguido bebió un poco de agua del vaso que acompañaba a la bandeja.

— Fue la chica vampira —contestó aparentando no darle importancia.

— Muy pocas veces comes la comida que ellos te traen y cuando lo haces es porque yo te obligo. Sin embargo hoy es el día que peor aspecto tiene la comida y yo no te he dicho nada y aún así la comes —comentó bien alto.

— Bueno, tenía hambre —dijo la excusa más absurda que se le ocurrió, sin embargo fue la primera que le vino a la mente.

— Vamos, Cloud. Ambos sabemos que eres más astuto para soltar mentiras mejores que esa. Ni aunque te murieses de hambre probarías esa comida.

— Está bien, no quería preocuparte ya que llevaba días sin comer, así que antes de que me dijeses algo, preferí comer —siguió con su mentira, aunque esta vez fue un poco más creíble y lo sería de no haber sido porque Tifa estuvo despierta todo el rato y escuchó la conversación. La joven se levantó de la cama y se sentó al lado de Cloud. Suspiró.

— Cloud, escuché vuestra conversación —dijo algo apenada. Cloud dejó de comer, cosa que en parte agradeció—. Lo siento, pero no quería interrumpiros, por eso no dije nada —Cloud no se enfadó, sino que le mostró una sonrisa a su mejor amiga.

— No te preocupes —sólo supo decir eso.

— Dime, Cloud, ¿odias a los vampiros?

— Sí —contestó secamente.

— ¿Y por qué cuando estás con ella no lo parece? —dijo algo molesta.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Bueno, con ella te muestras... —intentó buscar una buena palabra— distinto —logró decir.

— Sinceramente no sé por qué, pero creo que ella en verdad es buena —se veía un poco ridículo al decir eso, pero verdaderamente lo pensaba y lo creía así.

— Es un vampiro, no nos podemos fiar de ellos —le reprochó.

— Precisamente tú me dijiste que debía olvidar mi rencor hacia ellos, así como mi venganza, y ahora me dices que no me fie de ellos.

— Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra, y lo sabes —le recriminó.

— Lo sé, claro que lo sé, pero si veo que algunos vampiros son buenos eso puede calmar mi ira —comentó mirando al plato y contando las migas de pan que habían caído—. Aunque no quiere decir haya dejado de lado mi venganza. El culpable lo pagará muy caro —apretó los dientes con rabia.

— ¿Ella te gusta? —supo que no debió de haber formulado esa pregunta, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Sólo la he visto tres veces desde que nos capturaron. Es solo que ella... —no sabía cómo seguir—, bueno, me transmite confianza y en parte me aterra y no sé si me agrada del todo. Sigue siendo un vampiro, pero nunca antes había visto un vampiro que desee tener una amistad con un humano —ambos se quedaron callados.

Se escucharon pasos que cada vez se hacían más cercanos. Apareció Sephiroth acompañado de dos vampiros más. Cloud y Tifa se pusieron de pie alarmados. El líder ordenó que abrieran la celda y ataran a los prisioneros.

Se escucharon pasos que cada vez se hacían más cercanos. Apareció Sephiroth acompañado de dos vampiros más. Cloud y Tifa se pusieron de pie alarmados. El líder ordenó que abrieran la celda y ataran a los prisioneros.

— Después de meditarlo será mejor que los matemos en el patio.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritó Tifa mientras pataleaba intentando soltarse. Cloud sin embargo no hacía ni decía nada. Quizá aquello era lo mejor, prefería morir antes que seguir allí un día más, pero lo que más pena le daba era su amiga, ella quería seguir luchando y no dejarse vencer tan pronto. Los dos fueron llevados al patio dónde la luna iluminaba todo el lugar.

* * *

Aerith caminaba con curiosidad. Miraba a Zack de vez en cuando, le hacía gracia ponerlo nervioso.

— Aerith, para ya —le imploró con una sonrisa—, me estoy poniendo nervioso.

— Esa era mi intención —rió.

— Muy graciosa —fingió una risa falsa que provocó la carcajada de su amiga a la cual él también se unió.

— Venga, dime para qué me has traído aquí —ambos se encontraban en el Monte Nibel.

— Sephi —Aerith rió.

— Que no te oiga llamarle así —le advirtió aún riéndose. Luego siguió caminando.

— Lo sé —él sonrió y la siguió—. Sephiroth me dijo que te trajese aquí para que te distraigas un poco, hay veces que te notamos ausente —pero la verdadera razón era que Sephiroth no quería que ella viera como eran asesinados los dos jóvenes, por eso obligó a Zack a alejarla de la mansión.

— Quizá tengas razón, pero —se volteó a verle con una sonrisa— ¿quieres saber por qué? —la trenza de Aerith voló en ese instante. A Zack le pareció la imagen más hermosa que había visto en largo tiempo. No pudo evitar mirarla con cariño.

— Me gustaría —asintió.

— Siempre quise saber si una amistad entre humanos y vampiros era posible —a Zack se le borró la sonrisa de repente—, pero nunca pude saberlo ya que nadie me dio una oportunidad —definitivamente quiso dejar de escuchar, aguantó la ganas de derrumbarse—, aunque ahora sí creo que es posible. Puede que logre ser amiga del chico, ya que antes hablamos y...

— Por favor, para —la obligó sin mirarla a los ojos—. Para, Aerith —se sentó en el suelo.

— ¿Zack? —se agachó hasta quedar a su misma altura—. ¿Qué pasa? —se asustó.

— ¿De verdad eso es lo que piensas? —si pudiese llorar, lo haría.

— Creo que sí —le cogió de las manos y lo miró a los ojos—. Ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Puedes contármelo —sonrió.

— Debemos ir corriendo hacia la mansión —se puso en pie lo que provocó que Aerith perdiera el equilibrio, pero fue agarrada por su amigo.

— ¿Por qué? —no entendía nada de lo que ocurría y realmente se estaba preocupando.

— No hay tiempo, en cuanto lleguemos lo sabrás -—echó a correr seguido de ella.

* * *

En el patio se encontraban todos elaborando la muerte de los jóvenes, los cuales estaban presentes.

— A ver, ¿cómo deberíamos matarlos? —dudaba el líder.

— ¿Para qué complicarse? Debemos darnos prisa antes de que llegue Aerith —apremió Cid, uno de los confidentes de Sephiroth.

— Confío en Zack —comentó solamente el líder.

— No deberíamos entretenernos mucho con esto —inquirió Vincent.

— Está bien, pues —pensó—, traed el hacha —al poco rato ya venía Cid con el objeto—. Te lo encomiendo, Cid —el nombrado asintió. Cogió primero al joven rubio.

— ¡Cloud! —gritaba y lloraba una desesperada Tifa. El joven seguía sin decir nada, solo pensaba en su madre, que no lograría vengarla, luego pensó en Tifa, su mejor amiga y por último, pensaba en Aerith, ella nunca le había dicho su nombre, pero se lo había oído decir al otro vampiro amigo suyo. Pensó en su dulce inocencia, ella creía en la amistad entre enemigos cuyo odio había existido muchos siglos atrás, pero aquella inocencia le había hecho reaccionar, y, por qué no, le había cautivado. Era una lástima que su vida acabase en ese momento.

Cerró los ojos antes de sentir el impacto.

— ¡Alto! —gritó una voz femenina. Se trataba, evidentemente, de Aerith. Todos se quedaron congelados. El líder solo supo mirar con rabia al joven vampiro, Zack—. ¡Por favor, para, Sephiroth! —corrió hacia él suplicándole.

— Aerith —dijo él en un susurro.

— Por favor, no los mates —le imploró.

— Pero, ¿por qué? Ya sólo son un estorbo —iba a volver a mandar que matara de una vez al joven, pero Aerith lo volvió a impedir.

— Sé que antes no me importaba lo que pasase con ellos, pero ahora... me caen bien —dijo seriamente, quería hacerle saber que no se trataba de ninguna broma.

— ¿Cómo? —el rostro del vampiro de mayor autoridad se descompuso.

— Te lo suplico, Sephiroth, no los mates.

— Eso que dices no es posible, Aerith.

— Por lo menos espera unos días más, hasta que confirmemos que en verdad no nos hacen falta —lo que realmente pretendía era convencer a Sephiroth durante ese tiempo de que les perdonase la vida y les dejase libres—. Yo me encargaré de ellos.

— ¡No! Lo hará Zack —dijo inmediatamente. Bajo ningún concepto iba a permitir que ella tuviera más contacto con aquellos humanos. Aerith solo supo asentir, era mil veces mejor que dejarlos morir, pero de una cosa estaba segura, ella, aunque fuese a escondidas, iría a verlos—. Está bien. Cid y Vincent llevadlos de nuevo a los calabozos—. Aerith sonrió. Cloud la miró para luego dirigirse a su nuevo hogar, ignorando por cuánto tiempo, acompañado de Tifa que le daba gracias en silencio a ella por haberles salvado a ambos.

* * *

En cuanto todo volvió a la normalidad, Sephiroth hizo llamar a Zack a la sala de las reuniones. Al entrar en la sala se quedó de pie mirando con un semblante muy serio a su líder, preparado para recibir cualquier castigo por parte de él.

— Veo que me desobedeciste —dijo casi gritando y acercándose a él—. Cuando te transformé me prometiste que cumplirías cualquier cosa que te ordenara y no sólo no lo haces, sino que te me revelas.

— Mi amor por ella va más allá de eso. Quizá a ti no te importe hacerle daño, pero yo soy incapaz. Verla sonreír es lo más grande que me puede pasar, ya que no puedo aspirar a otra cosa que no sea eso —habló firmemente mirándolo a los ojos.

— Me vuelves a demostrar que ella es lo más importante para ti.

— Así es —contesto sin titubear.

— Entonces los dos estamos igual —rió—. Ella también es lo más importante para mí —luego de eso se quedó callado y prosiguió—. Debido a que ella te tiene un gran aprecio no pienso imponerte ningún castigo, solo quiero que la vigiles.

— Te lo agradezco.

— Zack, has cambiado mucho estas dos semanas —comentó.

— No sé qué decirte, me sigo considerando igual —contestó igualmente serio.

— Antes eras mi mayor confidente, siempre acatabas mis órdenes y todo lo que dijera te parecía bien, pero no sé por qué, ya no eres el mismo. ¿Todo es por ella? ¿O hay otra razón?

— Quizá el que ha cambiado has sido tú Sephiroth, te has vuelto menos comprensivo y más egoísta con respecto a Aerith, y todo fue desde que llegaron los humanos.

— Sólo intento evitar que ella cometa el mismo error —esto volvió a molestar a Zack.

— ¿Has terminado?

— Sí. Puedes retirarte —se sentó en uno de los sofás.

Zack se encontró al salir con Aerith quién le sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho Sephiroth? —el joven pensó algo para decirle.

— Me ha dado órdenes sobre los prisioneros —inventó.

— Hablando de ellos, ahora voy a ir a verles, sin que Sephiroth se entere, claro —le guiñó un ojo.

— Será mejor que vaya yo.

— No, por favor, Sephiroth se irá ahora a dar una vuelta como siempre al Monte Nibel, entonces aprovecharé para ir a los calabozos —Zack suspiró.

— Está bien, siempre eres tan cabezota, ¿eh? —sonrió.

* * *

Tanto Aerith como Zack esperaron a que Sephiroth se fuera. Ella fue directa a ver a los prisioneros. Por supuesto, los demás vampiros de la casa vieron a Aerith ir a los calabozos, pero, sin embargo, no le prestaron atención.

Sonrió al ver a Cloud.

— Aerith —el joven se acercó a los barrotes y no pudo evitar sonreír al verla—. Te quería dar las gracias por salvarnos a Tifa y a mí.

— Sí, muchas gracias Aerith —también sonrió. Había visto que ella era completamente diferente a los demás vampiros.

— No tenéis que darlas. He traído esto para vosotros. Siento que la comida que os daban hasta ahora haya sido horrible, pero a partir de ahora seré yo quien os la traiga —dejó de la misma forma que antes una bandeja que contenía una suculenta y apetecible comida, nada que ver con la que normalmente recibían. A ambos jóvenes se les hizo la boca agua. Tifa realmente pensó que la vampira era una chica estupenda—. Espero que os guste —dicho esto tuvo la intención de irse, pero Cloud la detuvo.

— Aerith, espera —la nombrada de volteó y se acercó a Cloud—. Muchas gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por nosotros.

— Ya dije que no tenéis por qué darla. Estoy muy feliz de que estéis bien, aunque éste lugar no sea un paraíso —se lamentó—. Mientras estéis aquí iré mejorando este lugar —sonrió.

— Aerith —la nombró de nuevo—. Yo realmente odio a los vampiros y mi deseo es acabar con ellos, pues pienso que son seres crueles, pero tú eres muy diferente de todo aquello que yo pensaba. Me alegro haberte conocido y así haberme dado cuenta de que todos no son iguales.

— Gracias, Cloud —sonrió antes de irse. El joven se quedó sorprendido al saber que ella conocía su nombre si nunca se lo había dicho, pero seguramente lo habría escuchado de Tifa en algún momento. Él también sonrió.


	4. Amistad

**Capítulo 4: Amistad**

_"Definitivamente mis suplicas fueron escuchadas. Sin siquiera darme cuenta, mi relación con Cloud floreció como por arte de magia. Mis sentimientos hacia él son totalmente de amistad, pero aún desconozco si algún día llegaré a dar un paso más importante, por ahora solo deseo estar bien con Cloud, solo eso"_

Aerith dejó de escribir en su diario. Allí relataba todos sus pensamientos, preocupaciones y vivencias. Para ella era la única forma de desahogarse sin tener que recurrir a contárselas a Zack. La relación de él con el líder se había enfriado repentinamente y sin ninguna explicación. Cuando ella preguntaba, ambos saltaban con otro tema o la rehuían de forma exagerada. Se estaba empezando a cansar de esa situación.

Como todas las noches iba a ver a Cloud, con el que se llevaba realmente bien, y a Tifa, con la que había empezado también una amistad, aunque menos fuerte que la de Cloud. Zack se quedaba en la entrada pendiente de si venía Sephiroth para poder avisarla.

Los Cazadores hace días que volvieron a atacarlos, por lo que le complicaba las cosas a Aerith ya que no logró convencerle de que los dejase libres, pero por lo menos logró convencerlo de dejarlos vivos varios días más. También complicó bastante su salida por las noches en busca de alimentos en las casas del pueblo para sus amigos. Estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de ser atacada por el simple hecho de que ellos se sintieran un poco más cómodos, a sabiendas de que era algo difícil.

Sephiroth, aunque le había prometido a Aerith no hacerles nada a los prisioneros, a cada segundo perdía más la paciencia. Le había encomendado a Zack cuidar a los prisioneros y no le convenía el desobedecerle, pero algo perturbaba su mente y le hacía sentir incómodo, desconfiado.

Aerith se dirigió hacia el tejado de la mansión dónde le gustaba pasar las noches cuándo no podía estar con Cloud. Miraba hacia el horizonte y por un rato dejó su mente en blanco para perderse en las vistas. Una mano en su hombro la sacó de su ensoñación.

— Veo que te encanta este lugar —sonrió Zack y se sentó a su lado—. Desde que te conozco siempre vienes aquí.

— Me siento tranquila, puedo pensar —contestó ella también con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y en qué piensas? —Zack levantó una ceja. Aerith rió.

— Cosas mías —se abrazó las piernas y miró hacia el frente. Zack se quedó mirando lo hermosa que era. Quería notar sus mejillas ardiendo, pero no notó nada. Como pensaba, si en ese momento no fuera un vampiro, se habría sonrojado.

— Ya veo —él también miró hacia dónde lo hacía ella—. ¿Qué tal va tu relación con ese chico, sino recuerdo mal me habías dicho que se llamaba Cloud, no? —preguntó sin despegar su vista del frente. Aerith sin embargo si lo miró. Asintió. Zack perfectamente había notado su gesto por lo que prosiguió—. Durante un mes has ido a verle todos los días, me imagino que todo va muy bien —la miró un poco serio, pero luego sonrió apagando la tensión en el cuerpo de su amiga.

— Sí —dijo algo tímida y desvió la mirada—. Nos hemos vuelto muy amigos. Estoy muy contenta, Zack —sonrió sin mirarlo—. Está pasando algo que llevaba esperando con ansias durante mucho tiempo.

— Me alegro por ti, Aerith —era verdad, por mucho que le doliera, debía de aceptar que ella nunca lo vería como algo más que un amigo. Realmente se alegraba por ella, si era feliz, él también debía de serlo, aunque esa felicidad se la proporcionase otro. Y por ver esa sonrisa era capaz de traicionar a su líder e incluso condenarse a sí mismo. Ella lo era todo para él y sin embargo su amiga no era consciente de ello.

— Gracias, Zack —depositó un suave beso en su mejilla y luego se abrazó a él. El vampiro se sorprendió por la reacción de ella y no pudo evitar sonreír. La abrazó con fuerza mientras ambos se quedaron así durante un buen rato.

* * *

En los calabozos la joven de ojos rubíes miraba a su compañero. Observaba, e incluso podía respirar, el nerviosismo y, a la vez, el entusiasmo del chico. Sabía muy bien, bastante bien, a qué se debía aquello, e incluso quién lo provocaba.

— No viene —comentó Cloud sentado en el suelo y apoyado en la pared.

— Supongo que todavía será temprano para que venga —musitó un poco cansada Tifa, pero igualmente Cloud se enteró—. Pareces un adolescente enamorado —sonrió ella con desgana.

— ¿Y qué si lo parece? —eso tomó por sorpresa a Tifa, que esperaba una reacción avergonzada de Cloud, aunque no fuera por ella, le gustaba verlo así. Ya no había duda alguna, el joven había caído bajo el hechizo de la vampira.

— No esperaba esa contestación —comentó sinceramente.

— ¿Te molesta? —quiso saber Cloud. Se levantó y se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

— No, claro que no —mintió—. Es solo que te noto más frío conmigo —se sintió triste y miró al suelo. Cloud le cogió la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle.

— Lo siento mucho —dijo el joven y la besó en la frente. Tifa cogió la mano de Cloud que sostenía su barbilla y le sonrió. Él también lo hizo.

Se escucharon unos pasos acercándose a ellos. Cloud no pudo evitar levantarse y acercarse hacia los barrotes. Aerith apareció con una sonrisa contagiándosela a Cloud, pero no a Tifa.

— Hola —saludó la joven vampira. Tuvo la misma contestación por parte de los dos—. Tengo una buena noticia —no pudo evitar sonreír aún más—. Mi líder se irá por tres días al Monte Nibel por asuntos que no me ha explicado —pensó que siempre era así, por lo que no le dio más atención de la que merecía—. Lo que quiere decir es que podréis estar libres por la mansión —terminó al igual que como empezó: con una sonrisa.

— ¿De verdad? —no acababa de confiarse del todo. No dudaba de Aerith, pero sí de su líder, Sephiroth. Cloud iba a hablar cuando Tifa lo cortó al empezar ella primero.

— Aerith, ¿por qué seguimos aquí? ¿Se divierte tu líder viéndonos encerrados aquí? —espetó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— No es eso —negó con la cabeza—. Por mí habríais salido de aquí desde hace tiempo, pero no puedo hacerlo. Mi líder no quiere que salgáis de la mansión ni que rondéis por aquí, ya que está seguro de que iréis hasta los Cazadores para contarles dónde se halla la mansión —se lamentó.

— ¿Y cuándo va a confiar en nosotros? —se levantó Tifa—. Eso nunca sucederá, Aerith. Ahora pienso que hubiese sido mejor el habernos matado en aquel momento.

— No pienses eso, Tifa. Yo tengo esperanzas en que haré cambiar de opinión a Sephiroth, yo... —fue cortada tajantemente por Tifa.

— ¡Ya basta! ¿No te das cuenta ó qué? Tu líder sólo está jugando con nosotros. Estará esperando a que nos volvamos locos en esta celda y entonces bajará y nos matará definitivamente.

— Por favor, dadme más tiempo —suplicó con la mirada tanto como con las palabras—. Sé que estáis hartos de permanecer aquí todo el día, todos los días, pero estoy segura de que podré hacer algo —salió corriendo. Cloud miró hacia ella, viendo como se marchaba. Luego miró con enfado a Tifa.

— ¿Por qué le has hablado así? —le preguntó casi en un grito lo que provocó que Tifa se asustara.

— Lo siento, lo siento mucho, pero el no decírselo me estaba matando. Siento haber sido tan dura, pero tenía que serlo.

— Ella está intentando convencer a su líder. Lo está haciendo todo por nosotros, así que solo por eso es para hablarle con respeto.

— ¡Ya lo sé, Cloud! Pero... ¿qué ganamos con eso? ¿Seguir vivos unos cuantos días más? —empezó a desesperarse—. Y así será hasta que nos mate, porque tú y yo sabemos que no nos va a dejar libres.

— Sí, siempre he sabido que no íbamos a salir de aquí. Nuestra oportunidad se escapó al no lograr salir cuando tuvimos la ocasión. Después de eso, aunque Aerith intentase convencerlo, sabía que no lo lograría. Ya, con el paso de los días, solo me resigné a pasar el máximo tiempo posible con ella antes de morir.

— Soy yo la que debería resignarme a estar aquí, no tú. ¿Acaso has olvidado tu venganza? Ya no te veo igual de obsesionado a como estabas antes. ¿La has olvidado queriendo? ¿Acaso crees que pudo ser Aerith la causante? Eso te da miedo, ¿verdad?

Cloud se tensionó por completo. Lo cierto era que más de una vez lo pensó, pero rápidamente desechaba esa idea. Quería creer que no había sido Aerith.

— Más de una vez lo he pensado, pero estoy seguro de que no ha sido ella —dijo con voz grave. Tifa suspiró.

— Dime, ¿qué vas a hacer entonces con el asesino de tu madre?

— Nunca me he olvidado de mi venganza, es sólo que ya la di por imposible, pero, ahora, los planes han cambiado, Tifa —dijo seriamente mientras la observaba—. Los mataré a todos, menos a Aerith.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que los planes han cambiado? —preguntó curiosa.

* * *

A la noche siguiente Sephiroth se preparaba para partir hacia el Monte Nibel. Con él se iban todos sus hombres, menos Zack. Evidentemente Aerith se quedaba, al igual que los prisioneros.

— Ya sabes, aunque no esté sigues sin el derecho de permitir que Aerith vea a los humanos, ¿entendido? —le dijo con voz ronca el líder.

— Lo sé —contestó seriamente Zack.

— Volveremos dentro de tres días. ¡Ah!, y ni se te ocurra contarle nada a Aerith —le ordenó amenazante.

— No lo haré —volvió a decir seriamente el vampiro de ojos azules.

— Nos vamos —dijo Sephiroth y en cuestión de segundos se perdieron de la vista de los dos vampiros. Aerith sonriente fue hacia los calabozos con la intención de dejarlos libres por la mansión. La mano de Zack la detuvo.

— No seas imprudente, Aerith. No me fio, quizá deberías esperar hasta mañana para hacerlo —le aconsejó.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no debería fiarme de Sephiroth? —lo miró con intriga. Zack suspiró.

— Te lo contaré todo mañana —dijo y se fue. Sabía que no debía, que hacerlo lo condenaría, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Aerith debía de saberlo todo. Y aprovecharía que Sephiroth no estaba para hacerlo, aunque sentía que Sephiroth estaba tramando algo y eso lo ponía nervioso.

Aerith no sabía por qué le dijo eso, pero prefirió hacerle caso. De todos modos nada le impedía ir a verlos, aunque solo fuera eso.

* * *

Al día siguiente tan pronto como Aerith pudo, Zack le había dado permiso, ella fue corriendo hacia los calabozos. Cloud la recibió con una sonrisa, pero Tifa solo miraba el suelo.

— Ya podéis salir —con las llaves que llevaba en la mano derecha abrió la reja. Los dos salieron, era algo difícil de creer para ambos. Sin embargo ellos miraron a Aerith con rostro serio—. ¿Pasa algo? —se temía lo peor.

— Aerith, Tifa... —comenzó a decir Cloud, pero ya era algo normal para él que su amiga le cortase para hablar ella.

— Pienso irme de aquí —eso sorprendió a Aerith. Nunca esperaba que le fuera a decir eso. No sabía que decir—. Yo no puedo seguir viendo como la vida de Cloud llega a su final, así que me da igual si no me dejas, buscaré el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

— Pero... —la joven vampira seguía sin saber que decir.

— Tranquila, no le diré a nadie dónde vivís —prometió la joven de cabello azabache.

— Pero, aún así no va a ser posible —negó con la cabeza.

— Deja que se vaya —dijo una voz. Todos miraron a Zack, que apareció con semblante serio.

— ¿Qué? —Aerith pensó que su amigo se había vuelto loco.

— Sí, si quiere irse que se vaya, ha prometido no contar nada a nadie. Aunque quiera no puede, porque antes de tí se lo prometió a él —miró a Cloud—. Y eso lo hace sagrado para ella, ¿no? —miró a Tifa y sonrió. La joven se sonrojó, no por Zack, sino por Cloud, que estaba al lado.

— Dejando el que no lo vaya a decir, está Sephiroth, cómo le dé por bajar y vea que ella no está se enfadará muchísimo —temió Aerith.

— Tranquila, él dijo que solo bajaría cuándo los fuera a matar —el estruendo de un relámpago habría sido más suave que el tacto de Zack al comentar aquello—. Ups, perdón —se rascó la nuca. Aerith le dio un codazo—. Así que si lo sigues aplazando por más tiempo no pasará nada. Si tú se lo dices él hará lo que tú quieras, eres la única a la que hace caso. O también podríamos decir que murió por no comer y que la quemamos o algo por el estilo —sabía que Sephiroth no era estúpido y sabía que no podría engañarlo, pero en ese momento a quién quería convencer era a Aerith. El que Tifa se marchase era un peso que se quitaba de encima.

— Está bien —dijo Aerith.

Tifa fue hacia la puerta de la entrada y Cloud iba tras ella, sin decir nada. Ella se dispuso a irse sin despedirse, pero Cloud se lo impidió.

— Nos volveremos a ver —la abrazó Cloud.

— Cloud, vente conmigo. Ahora somos libres, pero tú no te das cuenta, estás cegado por ella. ¡Es un vampiro, por dios! Ella te aceptará, pero los demás no. Estás cavando tu propia tumba —Cloud sonrió.

— No me importa, yo solo quiero estar con ella. No me importa si al final acabaré muerto, si eso sucede, por lo menos estaré hasta el último momento con ella.

— ¿La amas mucho, no? —preguntó sabiendo que Aerith estaba escuchando en algún rincón.

— Más que a nada. Es extraño amar a un vampiro, ya que ellos mataron a mi familia, pero ella es distinta y me está haciendo olvidar poco a poco mi odio hacia ellos.

— Estás cegado. Todo esto acabará contra ti, por eso me voy, para no verlo, no podría soportarlo —lloró. Cloud la abrazó. Al poco tiempo Tifa se separó y se marchó. El joven se quedó mirando en la puerta cómo su mejor amiga se marchaba.

Aerith, como intuyó Tifa, había escuchado todo. Subió las escaleras y se fue a su habitación la cual se hallaba bañada por oscuridad. Encendió las velas de los candelabros con una cerilla y luego se sentó en la cama.

— Aerith... —la nombrada miró hacia la puerta. Allí estaba Cloud, mirándola con ternura. Se acercó a ella, pero la vampira lo detuvo con su voz.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes Cloud? —preguntó repentinamente.

— Diecinueve —contestó sin titubear.

— ¿Y ella? —el joven supo que se refería a Tifa.

— Uno menos que yo —contestó de la misma forma que antes.

— Yo tengo ciento siete años. Tengo este aspecto de veinte desde que mi memoria alcanza a recordar. Yo no envejezco, tú sí.

— ¿Qué me quieres decir con todo esto? —comenzó a acercarse a ella con paso lento. Aún permanecía en la puerta.

— Tifa te ama, ella te conviene más que yo, es humana, es bella, es...

— Pero ella no eres tú, ella no es la persona que ocupa mi mente todo el día, toda la noche —seguía acercándose a ella.

— Yo no quería que esto pasase. No quería enamorarme de ti, al igual que no quería que lo hicieras tú de mí.

— ¿Estás enamorada de mí? —sonrió.

— No lo sé.

— Pues yo sí lo estoy de ti —quedó frente a ella. A escasos centímetros de su cara.

— Cloud... —se apartó de él dándole la espalda. Él la miró.

— Dijiste que creías en la amistad entre humanos y vampiros —le recordó él—. Y ahora, hay más que eso, ¿no estás feliz?

— Lo sé, pero desde que he visto el sentimiento que tiene ella por ti, lo tengo todo más claro.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Somos como el fuego y el hielo —vivían en mundos distintos. Ella se había dado cuenta de que el estar junto a él solo le traería problemas. Nunca antes lo llegó a pensar, pero si se quedaba con él, ella seguiría siendo joven, él envejecería, ella no podría darle hijos y se cansaría de ella. Sin embargo Tifa envejecería con él, le daría hijos, podrían caminar bajo el sol sin miedo a nada, podría tener una vida normal. Se sintió una estúpida por haber sido tan ilusa. Sabía que de esa amistad podría florecer un sentimiento de amor, pero nunca llegó a pensar que eso traería tantos problemas.

— Prefiero fundirme antes que estar sin ti —ya no le importaba convertirse en el ser que había destruido su familia si así podía quedarse con ella para siempre. Ella lo miró.

— Tu eres mi enfermedad —él era Cazador, su misión era matar a los vampiros, matarla a ella.

— Pues me convertiré en tu cura —dejaría de serlo para estar con ella. Una vez cumplida su venganza, ya solo le importaría ella.

Aerith no dijo nada. Estaba atónita. Realmente la amaba. Eso la hizo feliz, pero no podía quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Cloud se acercó a ella rápidamente y la besó en un fugaz beso. Se separó lentamente y la volvió a besar con más ímpetu y con más pasión. Llevaba semanas deseando besarla. Tenerla frente a él y ni siquiera poder tocarla era algo que lo estaba volviendo loco. La amaba más que a cualquier cosa. La deseaba más que a nadie.

La tumbó en la cama, él quedó encima de ella. Aerith no puso ninguna resistencia. El joven le acarició el rostro, luego sus hombros descubiertos, sus brazos, fue bajando hasta su cintura, sus caderas. Quería sentirla. Cloud rompió el beso.

— Aerith, te amo. Lo que más deseo es estar contigo, no me niegues ese deseo, por favor —suplicó. Ella sonrió y lo besó. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del joven humano.

Pasaron abrazados todo el tiempo. Mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo. Luego Aerith bajó hasta la planta baja y se encontró con Zack, que la esperaba.

— Zack, ¿de qué querías hablarme?

El joven vampiro la miró, el momento de decirle la verdad había llegado.


	5. Traición

**Capítulo 5: Traición**

_"¿Qué se siente cuando alguien a quién aprecias o amas te traiciona? Yo sinceramente no lo sé, no conozco el sabor amargo que se te queda cuándo te das cuenta de ello, tampoco es que pudiera sentirlo, pero me hago a la idea. Debe ser algo desgarrador, que te hiere, te hace llorar... Espero no pasar por ello. Saber que Cloud nunca me va a dejar, la persona que más me importa. Y sí, estoy completamente enamorada de él"_

La seriedad que reinaba en el ambiente era como un cuchillo que se clavaba en la piel. La espera para ambos había terminado. Zack estaba más seguro que nunca. Iba a contarle todo a Aerith, ella, más que nadie, tenía derecho a saberlo y nadie era quién para negárselo.

— Vamos a la sala de Sephiroth —ordenó Zack con un semblante más que serio, era aterrador. Ella asintió levemente y lo siguió. Se sentaron en los sillones. No sabían cuánto iba a durar aquello y las reacciones que tendrían. Aerith le comentó a Cloud que seguramente tardaría un buen rato, por lo que podía dar una vuelta por la casa o mirar las cosas de su habitación, que no eran muchas.

— Dime, Zack. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —ya no aguantaba más esa intriga. Quería oír de una vez las palabras de su amigo, que tardaban en salir de su boca. La impaciencia estaba acabando con ella.

— ¿Querías saber por qué no recuerdas nada, verdad? ¿Deseas saber por qué tu mente se nubla cuándo lo intentas, no? Bien, yo te lo explicaré todo. Hoy y ahora —la joven vampira asintió atentamente y varias veces. Era demasiado cierto que deseaba saber esas cosas, las cuales nunca pensó poder llegar a conocer. Y lo que más le sorprendía era que Zack las supiera.

— Sí, por favor, si tú lo sabes quisiera que me lo explicaras todo, da igual si es bueno o malo, yo solo quiero enterarme de una vez que es lo que me pasa —suplicó.

Zack se levantó y dio vueltas. Sinceramente no sabía por dónde empezar. Eran demasiadas las cosas que debía de contarle. Prefirió preguntarle.

— ¿Quieres saber cuándo fue el día exacto en el que te transformaron? Yo evidentemente no estaba allí, pero gracias a unos informes que escribía un científico loco lo descubrí.

— ¿Científico loco? —se extrañó Aerith.

— Sí, su nombre era Hojo, era un científico de nuestro clan. Un humano. Antes de traicionarnos poseía un laboratorio en el que hacía experimentos, después de irse con los Cazadores, el laboratorio fue destruido y ahora es lo que conocemos por calabozos.

— ¿Con qué experimentaba? —su mente se llenó de curiosidad. El joven vampiro tardó en contestar.

— Contigo —su voz se quebró. Aerith de un impulso se levantó del sillón y se quedó mirándolo con ojos desorbitados.

— ¡¿Co-conmigo?! —su amigo asintió. Ella se desplomó cayendo de nuevo en el sillón—. ¿Cómo es eso?

— Todo es por culpa de Sephiroth, en cuánto supe lo que te hacían me negué, pero de nada sirvió.

— ¿Y qué me hacían? —temió preguntar.

— Te borraban la memoria —soltó de golpe sin pensarlo. Debía de ser directo, y cómo ella dijo, no importaba si era bueno o malo.

— ¿Q-qué?

— Esa es la razón por la que no recuerdas nada, ni cuando te transformó ni cuándo... —titubeó— nos conocimos por primera vez.

— Sí, claro que acuerdo, llegaste hace siete años al clan. Nos hicimos amigos en seguida —recordó ese momento con exactitud.

— No —dijo cortante—, ese no fue nuestro primer encuentro, sino el segundo —comentó con un hilo de voz.

— ¿El segundo? No puede ser Zack, te hubiera reconocido —aseguró ella.

— ¿No recuerdas que ese hombre te borraba la memoria? —le espetó—. Lo mismo hizo con tus recuerdos hacia mí —se levantó y dio un fuerte puñetazo al escritorio asustando a Aerith—. ¡Ese hombre, Sephiroth, me destruyó la vida!

— Zack... —susurró. Quería acercarse a él, pero temía hacerlo.

— Nosotros —comenzó dándose la vuelta para mirarla fijamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos que tanto amaba —nos conocimos cuándo tú eras un vampiro y yo un humano. Nos veíamos a escondidas sin que tu líder lo supiera, nos acabamos enamorando. Un día decidimos escapar juntos, pero nuestra suerte nos abandonó. Sephiroth se enteró de nuestra relación y de nuestro plan de huída. Los celos se apoderaron de él. Intentó matarme, pero tú saliste para protegerme. Te enfrentaste a él, pero acabaste perdiendo —comentó todo aquello mientras revivía en su mente todos aquellos sucesos—. A partir de ahí lo odiaste y él no podía soportarlo, así que decidió borrarte la memoria, como en otras ocasiones. Sé que es algo difícil e imposible de creer, pero la tecnología de Hojo era muy avanzada e incluso podía hacer milagros, pero también era peligrosa. Borró todos tus recuerdos vividos conmigo, yo para tí solo era un extraño. Te borró la mente desde que me conociste hasta ese día, esos recuerdos ya no eran tuyos. Le imploré a Sephiroth que me convirtiera en un vampiro para poder estar contigo, prometiéndole que nunca te contaría nada. Yo solo quería estar contigo aunque tú no me recordaras.

Aerith se había quedado sin habla. No sabía que decir, cómo reaccionar. Eran demasiadas cosas que, por lógica, desconocía. Nunca pensó que su líder fuera capaz de hacer algo tan monstruoso. Simplemente no era capaz de creerlo. La voz de Zack la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

— ¿Sabes por qué Sephiroth actuaba así? —su amiga negó con la cabeza, aunque una posibilidad rondaba por su mente—. Estaba enamorado de ti, y bueno, sigue estándolo. Te quería solo para él y el simple hecho de compartirte con otro hombre lo mataba por dentro y lo llenaba de celos. Por eso no quería dejar por más tiempo a Cloud prisionero. Temía que fueras a enamorarte de él. No sabes la de cosas que es capaz de hacer por ti, cosas que ni siquiera por nuestras mentes rondarían.

— Nunca lo hubiese imaginado —estaba realmente sorprendida—. Siempre pensé que para él era como una hija.

— Eso te hizo creer, porque sabía que si te decía la verdad lo rechazarías y prefería dejar las cosas como estaban con tal de tenerte cerca.

— ¿El fue quién me transformó? —preguntó, pero ya sabía su respuesta, o la intuía.

— Sí —afirmó con la cabeza—. Eso también lo leí en los informes. Al parecer él se enamoró de ti cuándo aún solo eras una niña pequeña. Te iba a buscar todas las noches para observarte mientras dormías hasta que cumpliste los dieciocho. Saliste a pasear por la noche al Monte Nibel, pero te perdiste por culpa de una ventisca. Él te salvó y te convirtió. Estuviste varios días en la mansión hasta que te encontrases totalmente bien. Ahí fue cuando por primera vez te borró la memoria, te dejó inconsciente cerca de tu casa. Cuando despertaste no recordabas nada de tu transformación, para ti eso nunca había ocurrido, pensabas que seguías siendo humana. Cuando volviste con tu familia y amigos todos te rechazaron por lo que eras y entonces volvió a aparecer Sephiroth, te dijo que él si te aceptaba, él era igual que tú. Prometió cuidarte y nunca abandonarte. Todo fue un engaño para que desde el primer momento confiases en él —concluyó su explicación.

— Me cuesta muchísimo creerlo —comentó Aerith mirando a la nada. Esto era demasiado para ella.

— Siento mucho no habértelo contado antes, pero no estaba seguro. Se lo prometí a Sephiroth, y aunque no estaba de acuerdo le tenía que agradecer que me dejase estar a tu lado.

— No, lo siento yo, Zack —corrió hacia él y lo abrazó—. Has estado enamorado de mí desde hace tanto tiempo y yo sin saber nada. Lo siento mucho de verdad —lo abrazó con más fuerza. Su amigo sonrió al mismo tiempo que también la abrazaba.

— No pasa nada —le acaricio la cabeza y besó su frente. De pronto se separó de ella. Había recordado algo—. Aerith, tengo el presentimiento de que Sephiroth llegará más pronto de lo que dijo, debes huir con Cloud al Monte Nibel. Os guiaré si hace falta por un lugar secreto en el que no os encontrará —ella lo miró a los ojos, alarmada.

* * *

El chico humano prefirió quedarse en la habitación de Aerith a esperarla. Observó el gran cuarto que tenía, pero el poco mobiliario que poseía: la cama, que principalmente era de adorno, pues no la utilizaba ya que al parecer nunca dormía; el armario en el cual escaseaba la ropa; un espejo colgado en la pared en el cual no se reflejaba; una cómoda y una peinadora que no sabía si utilizaba. Le pareció que aquellos muebles eran un tanto inútiles para un vampiro, pero quizá todo eso le hacía recordar que una vez fue humana.

Suspiró al pensar cómo había llegado Aerith a ser un vampiro. ¿Había elegido ella serlo o la habían obligado?

Se levantó de la cama. No quería fisgonear en las cosas de Aerith, pero sentía que debía de hacerlo e, implorando por ello, lograr quitarse esos pensamientos que lo estaban torturando. Además, le llamaba mucho la atención saber qué podía tener un vampiro en los cajones de su habitación.

Fue hacia la cómoda y abrió el primer cajón. Completamente vacío salvo algunas pequeñas figuras rotas. Siguió y abrió el segundo, solo unas hojas esparcidas. Pensó que Aerith era un desastre, pero ¿por qué un vampiro debía de ser ordenado? Y finalmente abrió el tercer y último cajón: allí encontró una pequeña caja fuerte, Cloud desconocía que ahí guardaba bajo llave su diario.

Cloud rió.

— ¿Qué estoy esperando encontrar aquí? Estoy seguro de que Aerith no fue...

Mientras se decía aquello el rubio barrió con la vista en interior del cajón y se quedó congelado cuando vio un pañuelo bordado a mano al fondo de este. Su cara se descompuso. Le tembló el cuerpo entero y cayó al suelo sentado. Su temor se había hecho realidad.

— No, por favor. No. Esto no puede estar pasando... Aerith no... — una lágrima surcó su rostro.

* * *

— Pero, ¿de qué viviremos? —preguntó Aerith desconcertada.

— Esperad allí unos días hasta que Sephiroth se haya cansado de buscaros. No temáis, él desconoce esa cueva por completo. Solo la conozco yo. Cuándo no os busque más yo iré a hacerlo —le dio confianza con una sonrisa.

— Está bien Zack, confío en ti. Haremos lo que tú dices —sonrió también ella.

El vampiro iba a hablar de nuevo cuando un fuerte ruido le interrumpió. Provenía de la planta de arriba. Ambos corrieron hasta el lugar: la habitación de Aerith.

Miraron dentro y se quedaron boquiabiertos. Los muebles de la castaña, que hasta hace poco estaban intactos, ahora se encontraban completamente destrozados. Cloud los golpeaba, los pataleaba y los tiraba al suelo. Ardía de rabia y gritaba por ello.

— ¡Cloud! —lo llamó Aerith. El joven no la escuchó. Había perdido totalmente la razón—. ¡Cloud, por favor, para!

Y así lo hizo. La miró con rabia y luego le dio la espalda. Comenzó a llorar.

— Cloud... —volvió a decir ella. Se acercó a él, pero este la apartó con brusquedad.

— Aerith... ¿por qué? ¡¿Por qué tuviste que ser tú?! —estaba completamente fuera de sí—. Me dije cientos de veces que no podías haber sido tú — comenzó a llorar—. ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡¿Por qué?!

— ¡Cloud, por favor! ¿Qué quieres decir con que he sido yo? —gritó ella también desesperada.

El joven rubio la miró con ojos llorosos y con rabia a la vez. Le mostró el pañuelo que portaba en la mano.

— ¡Mira! —Aerith se sorprendió.

— ¿Mi pañuelo? —preguntó extrañada.

— ¡No! ¡Este pañuelo era de mi madre! —apartó la mirada. Le resultaba imposible mirarla. El dolor era demasiado como para soportarlo. ¿Cómo podía el destino ser tan cruel? Él se juró matar al vampiro que le arrebató a su madre. Él se hizo Cazador por ello. ¿Cómo podía mirar al ser que más amaba con odio? Por más que la amara, aquél dolor también estaba ahí. Como un puñal que se clavaba más hondo a cada instante—. ¡Tú la mataste!

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par. Intentó hablar, pero Cloud la interrumpió.

— Yo... —la miró con recelo— me prometí asesinar al vampiro que mató a madre y... ¡Maldita sea Aerith, fuiste tú!

— ¿Cómo puedes saber que ha sido ella? —esta vez fue Zack quien habló.

— ¡Por el pañuelo! ¡Mi padre se lo regaló a mi madre antes de morir!

— Pero... —ella fue cortada de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Si tú tienes su pañuelo sólo me lleva a pensar que tú la mataste! —sabía que por el hecho de tener el pañuelo no tuvo por qué ser ella, pero en ese momento sólo podía pensar en que lo fue.

La ira de Cloud era incontenible. Se negaba a mirar a Aerith a la cara. La amaba. No podía estar más seguro de otra cosa en su vida. No quería odiarla, pero a la vez no podía perdonarla. Ella le había destrozado su infancia.


	6. Miedo

**Capítulo 6 - Miedo**

_"¿Qué es sentir miedo?... ¿Un sentimiento de angustia, quizá? ¿Impotencia por no poder evitarlo, tal vez? Hace tiempo que dejé ese sentimiento a un lado, pero ahora ha vuelto a reinar sobre mí. El miedo que siento al pensar que puedo perder a Cloud es mil veces más doloroso que sentir una bala de plata estallar en mi corazón."_

Cloud seguía sin poder mirarla a los ojos. Todo aquello había ocurrido muy rápido. La amaba, por supuesto que la amaba, más que a cualquier cosa, pero se obligaba a sí mismo a odiarla, sin embargo, por otra parte, no se dejaba hacerlo. Se sentía frustrado. Lo que más furioso le ponía de esa situación era el hecho de haber sido ella, precisamente ella. Claro que lo estaría si en cualquier caso ella no hubiera sido, pero esto era mucho peor. ¿Cómo debía reaccionar? ¿Debía perdonarla ó debía matarla? Por supuesto que no quería hacerlo, nunca soportaría perderla, pero se había obligado millones de veces a hacerlo, para vengar a su madre. Las dudas inundaban su mente. Con cualquier otro vampiro no habría dudado ni un segundo en qué hacer, pero esto era muy distinto.

— Aerith, ¿por qué tú? —se preguntaba mentalmente una y otra vez. Cada vez más lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Lanzó el pañuelo con rabia y sin ser consciente de ello. Cayó a los pies de Aerith. Ella lo cogió.

Se acercó lentamente a Cloud. El joven vio su intención y retrocedió.

— No te acerques, por favor —le suplicó con un hilo de voz—. No sé lo que sería capaz de poder hacerte.

— Cloud... —ella hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y siguió adelante.

— ¡Aléjate! —gritó con voz ronca. Levantó su brazo para empujarla. Sintió no hacerlo con delicadeza, pero en ese momento no estaba para ser cuidadoso. Ella se agarró con una mano a su brazo para no caer al suelo por el empujón.

— ¡Cloud, por favor, escúchame! —le suplicó. Con la mano que le quedó libre, ya que en la otra sostenía el pañuelo, le levantó la barbilla y le obligó a mirarla—. Dices que yo maté a tu madre por tener este pañuelo. Si de verdad lo he hecho te pido disculpas, aunque sé que no las aceptarás. Yo no decidí a quién matar, yo solo me preocupaba por alimentarme. Si lo hubiera sabido nunca la hubiera tocado. Pero, también dices que yo le arrebaté el pañuelo a tu madre y eso no es verdad —Cloud la miró sorprendido—. Este pañuelo me lo regaló Sephiroth —dijo entregándole de nuevo el objeto tan preciado para él. El joven rubio seguía quieto sin decir nada. Solo la miraba sorprendido—. Además, la noche que me lo regaló yo no había salido con ellos a cazar.

— ¿Es cierto, Aerith? ¿No me estás mintiendo? —la vampira asintió en señal de que decía completamente la verdad. Cloud lloró de nuevo al descubrir que no había sido ella y sintió una extrema felicidad, pero al mismo tiempo un terrible odio había crecido hacia Sephiroth.

Aerith se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Cloud la detuvo agarrándola de la mano. La abrazó y lloró más fuerte. La joven vampira acarició su cabeza. Nunca lo odiaría, aunque él dudara de ella. Era normal que lo hubiese hecho, tenía toda la razón para ello y aunque no la hubiera tenido, lo seguiría queriendo.

— Lo siento mucho, Aerith. Yo... —pero fue interrumpido por ella. Posó un dedo sobre sus labios y negó con su cabeza indicándole que no era necesario decir más. Ella estaba feliz de que todo se hubiera solucionado. Cloud la abrazó con mucha más fuerza mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho de ella.

Zack aprovechó para ir a mirar desde el tejado, ya que algo le inquietaba.

Cuando se hubo desahogado se separó de ella. Ahora que toda aquella angustia había cesado, en su mente se clavó un rostro, un vampiro: Sephiroth. La alegría pasó al odio inmediatamente.

Se separó de Aerith y fue hacia la puerta.

— Aerith... voy a matar a Sephiroth. Le haré pagar por todo lo que me hizo —la nombrada no le impediría matarlo. Se sorprendió por ese pensamiento, pero él fue el causante de todo el dolor que sufrió Cloud, Zack y ella, aunque no lo recordase. Pero, aún así, debía impedirle que fuese a buscarlo.

— ¡¿Estás loco, Cloud?! ¡Te matará! —se puso frente a él para impedirle el paso.

— ¡He de hacerlo, Aerith! ¡¿Pretendes que me quede aquí sin hacer nada?! —intentó apartarla sin ser brusco, pero no consiguió nada. Ella era mucho más fuerte que él.

— ¡¿Pero no te das cuenta?! —gritó desesperada—. ¡No tienes nada para defenderte! ¡Morirás en cuánto te ponga un solo dedo encima! Él es el más fuerte de todos, ni siquiera Zack ni yo podemos contra él. ¡Mucho menos tú!

— Iré a por un arma al escondite de los Cazadores —sentenció.

Aerith supo que era imposible hacerlo entrar en razón. Se apartó para dejarle paso. Él siguió adelante casi corriendo. No la miró. Zack volvió a aparecer.

— Tenéis que ir a la cueva ya —apremió Zack—. Está a punto de llegar. U os dais prisa o él no llegará ni al pueblo —dijo refiriéndose a Cloud.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que va a venir? —dudaba ella.

— Conozco demasiado bien a Sephiroth. Desde que se fue al Monte Nibel siempre tuve el presentimiento de que era una trampa. Él nos dijo que volvería a los tres días, pero estoy seguro de que va a llegar de un momento a otro o puede que ya esté aquí. Seguramente no se fía de mí y cree que te dejo ver a Cloud. Supongo que quiere pillaros a los dos juntos.

— ¿Y si no estás en lo cierto? —cuestionó—. Quiero decir, ¿y si está todavía en el Monte y nos ve allí?

— No. Nosotros iremos por otro camino. No os voy a poner en peligro —aseguró mientras afirmaba con la cabeza. Aerith sonrió y fue tras Cloud.

El joven se disponía a salir por la puerta. Ya tocaba con sus zapatos el firme suelo del exterior de la mansión. Debía de ir hasta el edificio de los Cazadores, ya que no podía esperar hasta que llegase Tifa con el arma. Comenzó a correr sin mirar atrás. Sin asegurarse de si Aerith lo seguía o no.

Tampoco notó la mirada de unos ojos fríos y de color esmeralda posarse sobre él. Lo miraban con odio. Odio hacia todos los humanos y, en especial, hacia a él.

— Al final estaba en lo cierto —gruñó.

Sephiroth se encontraba en el tejado de la mansión, al cual había subido con total sigilo después de que Zack se fuera, mirando hacia Cloud, quien no se había percatado de su presencia. Dio un salto majestuoso. Pretendía abalanzarse sobre el humano y devorarlo. Le daba igual Aerith, en cierto modo. Lo primero era deshacerse de él.

Estaba a punto de caer sobre Cloud. La agilidad y el silencio que demostraba eran increíbles. Ya casi lo iba a agarrar cuando unos fuertes brazos lo lanzaron lejos del joven. Era Zack. Sephiroth se incorporó de repente.

— ¡Cloud! —apareció Aerith. Llegó hasta él—. ¡Vamos al Monte Nibel! ¡Rápido! —lo agarró del brazo y se lo llevó con ella.

— ¡¿Dónde creéis que vais?! —gritó Sephiroth. Fue tras ellos, pero Zack lo volvió a empujar con mucha más fuerza que antes.

— ¿Dónde vas tú, Sephi? —le preguntó Zack—. Ahora estás jugando conmigo —dijo seriamente y fue hacia él.

— ¡Maldita sea! —espetó—. ¡Vosotros, id tras ellos! —Vincent y los demás asintieron y salieron corriendo.

— ¡¿Qué piensas hacerle a Aerith?! —gritó Zack.

— ¡Eso a ti no te importa! —esquivó el golpe y le dio una patada en el estómago—. ¿Aún no aprendes la lección? Nunca me superarás.

— ¡Toca a Aerith y lo veremos! —se incorporó y volvió a atacarlo.

— No quiero desperdiciar mi única bala contigo, Zack —comentó tranquilamente—. Así que acabemos cuánto antes —él también fue a atacarlo.

* * *

Mientras, Cloud y Aerith corrían por el Monte Nibel. El chico la paró bruscamente.

— ¡Para, Aerith! —le dijo—. ¡Tengo que ir a por un arma!

— ¡Deja de decir tonterías! —gritó fuertemente—. ¡Si quieres morir, adelante, ve! —le dio la espalda y siguió caminando. Cloud la miró en silencio.

— ¡Sino la tengo no podré hacer nada contra Sephiroth!

— ¡Si vas allí morirás! —gritó de nuevo histéricamente—. ¿Crees que a Zack le irá bien? Yo lo dudo mucho —apretó sus puños—. Sephiroth es muy fuerte. Seguramente se está acercando ya aquí. Así que por favor, ¡sigamos!

— ¿No te das cuenta? —habló él seriamente—. No es solo por venganza. Quiero protegerte de él. No quiero que te haga nada.

Aerith paró en seco. Lo miró.

— ¡Aerith! —la llamó una voz conocida.

— ¿Vincent? —preguntó alarmada. No sabía si podía ó no fiarse de él. El vampiro apareció de entre la nada.

— Sephiroth está peleando con Zack. No sé como irá, pero debéis de iros a la cueva rápido. A los demás y a mí nos pidió que os siguiéramos y os atrapásemos, pero no lo vamos a hacer. Los demás están por ahí dando vueltas y yo me adelanté a ellos. Ninguno estamos de acuerdo con lo que está haciendo, así que tranquilos, estamos de vuestro lado.

— Gracias, Vincent —miró hacia Cloud—. Por favor, Cloud, ven conmigo —le suplicó. El joven asintió. Ambos corrieron hacia la cueva. Vincent se fue por otro lado.

* * *

En otro lugar. Una hermosa joven de ojos rubíes y largo cabello azabache se encontraba sola en una gran sala.

— ¿Debería llevarle ya el arma? Pero... ¿y si no logro verlo y otro vampiro me descubre? ¿Le estará haciendo falta? —se preguntaba mientras daba vueltas por el lugar debatiendo qué hacer.

Se sentó en una silla y se puso a pensar en lo acordado con Cloud:

— _En algún momento pensé en esta posibilidad, pero no la creí posible —empezó a decir Cloud—, pero ahora que ha pasado debemos aprovecharlo._

— _Cloud, por favor, explícate —le rogó Tifa._

— _Ahora que podemos salir de esta celda, te marcharás de la mansión._

— _No me van a dejar._

— _Bueno. Seguramente no, pero vamos a intentarlo. Inventaremos algo que decirle a Aerith y, con suerte, te dejará ir. Si no es así, escaparás por los pasadizos, que espero no lo hayan tapiado o algo._

— _Lo ves demasiado fácil, Cloud._

— _Piensa en algo mejor, entonces —espetó._

— _Es que, no creo que sea tan fácil salir de aquí._

— _Debemos intentarlo. Primero por lo fácil y, si con eso no vale, lo haremos por otro modo._

— _Está bien. Imaginemos que me dejan salir sin más. ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?_

— _Yo no puedo irme de aquí. Debo quedarme por varios motivos._

— _Y uno de esos motivos es Aerith, ¿no?_

— _Sí —asintió—. No pienso dejarla bajo ningún concepto. Además, durante este tiempo que esté libre por la mansión quiero registrar varios lugares, como habitaciones o el lugar donde el líder suele estar._

— _¿Y eso para qué? ¿Qué crees que encontrarás?_

— _No lo sé realmente. Quizá nada, quizá el pañuelo..._

— _¿El pañuelo de tu madre?_

— _Así es —se quedó un tiempo en silencio—. Después de que nos atacaran el pañuelo desapareció. Puede que se fuese volando por el viento, quedase enterrado en algún sitio o, cosa que espero, uno de ellos se lo llevase. Si es así, el que tenga el pañuelo será el asesino de mi madre._

— _¿Así lo piensas? ¿Y si ese pañuelo lo cogió otro vampiro?_

— _Pues habrá un vampiro menos circulando por ahí._

— _¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo? ¿Simplemente permanecer lejos, ajena a todo?_

— _No, claro que no. Necesito tu ayuda, porque si no, no lo lograría._

— _Entonces dime._

— _Si todo sale como espero, te irás mañana por la mañana. Entonces, cuando llegues a la guarida de los Cazadores, coge un arma, espera hasta la noche o hasta el día siguiente, y vuelve a la mansión para traerme el arma. Así, una vez que descubra quién fue lo mataré. Y en el caso de que no lo descubra y decidan matarme, los mataré yo antes a ellos._

— _Es un buen plan —aseguró, pero seguía viendo lagunas—, pero... ¿cómo se supone que te daré el arma? ¿Entro aquí como si nada hubiese pasado?_

— _Evidentemente no. Sólo se me ocurre que entres por los pasadizos y dejes el arma en la celda donde estuvimos la primera vez, escondida bajo la cama. Yo iré de vez en cuando allí para ver si la has dejado. Lo único que espero es que puedas entrar. Sino logras entrar por los pasadizos y ves que el tercer día se acerca, tendrás que buscarte una excusa y volver a entrar en la mansión._

— _Supongo que se irá viendo sobre la marcha. ¿Eso es todo?_

— _Sí. Ahora, pensemos en lo que debemos contarle a Aerith y en cómo debemos actuar._

Abrió los ojos y se levantó. Paró frente a una puerta de madera. La abrió y solo vio oscuridad. Encendió la luz y bajó las escaleras que se encontró en un primer momento. Allí se guardaban todas las armas y artefactos para luchar contra los vampiros. Efectivamente se encontraba en la guarida de los Cazadores. Ellos habían salido a esperar a los vampiros. Miró hacia todos lados y cogió una pistola con balas de plata. Suspiró. Debía de llevarle algo discreto.

Salió con cuidado de no ser vista por los Cazadores que estaban escondidos demasiado bien como para ser percibidos. Con suerte salió del pueblo sin que la hubieran notado. Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron hasta la oculta mansión.

Cuando llegó vio un cuerpo tendido sobre el suelo. Se acercó con precaución y con la pistola en su mano. Cuanto más cerca estaba, más podía cerciorarse de que aquél cuerpo era el de Zack. Corrió hasta él. Estaba realmente herido. Mucha sangre salía de su cuerpo.

— ¡Zack! —se acercó hasta él y se agachó—. ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! —miró hacia la mansión y vio la puerta abierta—. ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Y dónde están Cloud y Aerith? —demasiadas preguntas en un solo minuto.

— Eh, tranquila —se incorporó pesadamente—. Ellos han huido hacia el Monte Nibel. Debes ir tras ellos —miró su arma—. Eso te irá bien contra Sephiroth —la señaló—, si tienes buena puntería, claro —apuntó—. Los persigue Sephiroth, seguramente los matará. Así que date prisa —la apremió.

— Pero, ¿y tú? —se levantó—. Estás perdiendo mucha sangre.

— Yo estaré bien. Ahora lo que importa son ellos dos. ¡Corre!

Tifa asintió y fue directa hacia el Monte.

— ¡Eh! —la llamó Zack—. Se me olvidaba. Seguramente ya estén en la cueva, si es así no hay de qué preocuparse, pero cómo no lo sé debes ir por un lugar secreto que es por dónde han cogido ellos —le explicó rápidamente cómo llegar—. ¡Espero que llegues a tiempo!

— ¡Lo haré, no te preocupes! —no perdió más tiempo. Fue rápidamente por el lugar que le indicó Zack. Éste se desplomó en el suelo. Tifa quiso ir a ayudarlo, pero debía de darse prisa o Sephiroth...—. Lo siento —le dijo a Zack casi en un susurro.

* * *

La pareja por fin llegó a la cueva. Cloud se sentó en una roca a descansar. Aerith se quedó quieta sin saber qué hacer.

— ¿Cómo le irá a Zack? —se sentó en el suelo preocupada. El joven se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

— Seguro que irá todo bien —no estaba muy convencido de ello, pero no sabía que otra cosa decir para animarla.

— Sephiroth es muy fuerte. Nadie es rival para él —se aferró fuertemente al joven—. Tengo miedo de perderte, Cloud —apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él. El joven la besó. Se quedaron así por un momento.

El sonido de unas pisadas irrumpió en el lugar. Ambos se separaron. Cloud se puso delante de Aerith para protegerla, aunque sabía perfectamente que no iba a hacer gran cosa, pero debía de matarlo a él primero antes que tocarla a ella.

Una sombra se hacía cada vez más grande y más clara. Apareció Sephiroth.

— Con que estabais aquí, ¿eh? —dijo con asco al verlos juntos. Al verles las caras no pudo evitar reír—. ¿Pensabais que no conocía éste lugar? —bufó—. Es muy fácil engañar a Zack y hacerle creer que no lo seguía hasta aquí —se burló.

— ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Zack?! —gritó con rabia la chica vampira. Intentó ir hacia él, pero el humano la detuvo.

— Nada que no se merezca por traidor —escupió.

— ¡No hables así de él! —le advirtió ella—. ¡Él por lo menos no es un cobarde como tú! ¡Me tuviste engañada durante tanto tiempo solo para tenerme cerca de ti!

— Veo que te contó todo, ¿no es cierto? —rió con desgana. Aerith no podía tolerar aquello. Zack había sido muy importante para ella. Había sido su mejor amigo desde que llegó al clan. Siempre la había tratado con respeto y con amabilidad. Ahora sabía el por qué. No se merecía ese final. No él—. Bueno. Acabemos con esto cuánto antes —les apuntó a ambos con su pistola, la cual contenía solo una bala de plata que le había robado a uno de los Cazadores y que mantenía guardada por si en algún momento le hacía falta. Daba igual a quién le diera. El humano moriría en el acto si se le disparaba al corazón. Y ella, siendo una bala de plata, la mataría igualmente.

— ¡No, Sephiroth! —suplicó ella—. Si me quieres a mí, me iré contigo, pero no le hagas daño, por favor.

— Vas a venir conmigo de todas formas. Estés "viva" ó "muerta" —rió.

Tifa llegó a la cueva y avanzó con precaución para no ser vista ni oída. Pero Sephiroth sí se dio cuenta su presencia, pero no se percató de que ella llevaba una pistola igual que la suya. En el momento en el que llegó hasta ellos Sephiroth sonrió y luego habló.

— Bien, éste juego se ha acabado —dicho esto apuntó con su pistola a uno de los dos y le disparó al corazón. El cuerpo cayó al instante.

Se escucharon gritos.


	7. Destino

**Capítulo 7: Destino**

_"¿Acaso el destino nos tenía preparado a Cloud y a mí este final? ¿Acaso mi destino era perder al chico al que amo? ¿Merezco ver como su cuerpo cae sin vida al suelo? ¿Merece él perder la vida por esto?¿ ¿Es éste mi destino por tantos siglos en las penumbras? Si hubiera sabido desde un principio que toda ésta desgracia pasaría habría hecho cualquier cosa por salvar a Cloud. Aunque eso significase volver a morir definitivamente, pero él seguiría vivo. Por desgracia, ahora solo puedo lamentarme por no haber remediado nada"_

Se escucharon gritos provenientes de las dos chicas. El cuerpo de Cloud cayó al suelo muerto. Aerith no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada cuando el corazón del joven había dejado de latir.

— ¡Cloud! —gritó Aerith. Se agachó para poder coger el cuerpo del joven—. ¡Cloud! —lo zarandeó—. ¡Cloud! ¡Cloud! ¡Cloud! ¡Por favor! ¡Cloud!

Tifa cayó al suelo llorando, pero aún agarraba fuertemente la pistola. No tenía la fuerza suficiente para creerlo. El llanto hizo presencia en ella. No quería mirar al cuerpo de Cloud. No quería aceptar la realidad.

Aerith notó a Tifa llorar. Se sorprendió al verla.

Sephiroth rió a carcajadas. Aquella situación le parecía patética.

— ¡Maldito! —gritó Tifa furiosa. Se levantó del suelo rápidamente. Cogiendo la fuerza de una promesa que se acababa de hacer: vengar a Cloud. Aquel despiadado vampiro no podía salirse con la suya. No podía matar a Cloud y salir impune de ello. Ella no lo iba a permitir. A cada palabra que soltaba es como si echase fuego por la boca. Era tal la rabia que tenía. Se fue acercando a Sephiroth poco a poco. Mantenía la pistola guardada—. ¡Pagarás por lo que le has hecho a Cloud! —gruñó.

— ¡Tifa, no! —habló Aerith—. ¡Te matará! —se puso en pié y corrió hacia la joven para detenerla, pero Sephiroth la golpeó con su brazo lanzándola lejos.

— ¡Aerith! —miró hacia la vampira y luego volvió su vista hacia el líder. Frunció el ceño y apretó con fuerza la pistola que mantenía oculta—. ¡Eres un desgraciado! —escupió—. ¡Pagarás por todo lo que les has hecho a mis seres queridos!

Sephiroth rió.

— ¿De verdad crees que vas a poder derrotarme tú sola y sin armas? —siguió riendo.

— ¿Quién ha dicho que no tenga un arma? —mostró su pistola. Apuntó al pecho del vampiro. Éste dejó de reír y mostró sus colmillos.

— ¿Piensas dispararme? —enarcó una ceja—. No fuiste capaz de proteger al humano. ¿Crees que podrás dispararme?

Tifa lo miró con odio. Aquello en verdad le dolió. Soltó una lágrima que luego fue acompañada por dos más. Si le hubiera protegido disparando a Sephiroth antes de que lo hiciera él ahora Cloud seguiría vivo. Pero fue todo tan rápido, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar.

— ¡Cállate! —se acercó más a él mientras lo apuntaba.

Aerith hacía rato que se había incorporado de nuevo. El golpe había sido verdaderamente fuerte, debido a la gran fuerza del vampiro, pero lo soportó. No sabía qué hacer, daba igual si se acercaba o no, él notaría todo lo que hiciera. Y si avanzaba volvería a lanzarla todas las veces que hiciera falta.

Lo único que le ocurría era distraerlo para que Tifa lograra dispararle sin que él lo esquivara, pero Sephiroth no era nada tonto y sabría de su estrategia. Pero no perdía nada por probarlo. Cierto. Ya lo había perdido todo.

— ¡Sephiroth! —lo llamó Aerith. Éste la escuchó sin mirarla—. Está bien. Si a quien quieres es a mí, me iré contigo. No quiero que haya más muertes. Haré lo que quieras, pero por favor, déjala marchar.

— ¡¿Crees que soy idiota?! —gritó furioso—. ¡¿Crees que no sé que esto es una trampa para despistarme?! Si decido dejarla marchar irá corriendo a hablar con los Cazadores y les dirá dónde nos escondemos. O me disparará.

— No hará nada si dejas pasar todo, Sephiroth —le dijo la vampira. El líder rió.

— Parece mentira que piensen que voy a tragarme eso —espetó.

— Tiene razón —comentó Tifa. Llamó la atención de los dos—. Aunque él decidiera dejarme viva, lo iba a matar igualmente —lo miró con frialdad—. Y ya estoy harta de sentir su presencia —apretó el gatillo, pero como previó Aerith él lo esquivaría, y así lo hizo.

Sephiroth se movió con total rapidez. Tifa siguió disparando intentando darle, pero no consiguió nada. El vampiro logró salir de la cueva.

— ¡Maldición! —maldijo Tifa con furia. Salió fuera de la cueva.

Notó que algo pasó cerca de ella con muchísima rapidez. Era Aerith que iba detrás del vampiro, y la única de ellas dos que podía hacerlo. Éste era mucho más rápido que ella, pero la chica vampira no se rendiría.

— ¡Aerith! —gritó Tifa. Nunca podría alcanzarlos, pero debía de ir tras ellos. Ella no podría hacer nada contra él si se enfrentaban. Y Tifa por lo menos tenía un arma. Debía de pillarlo desprevenido.

La vampira iba ganando terreno. Poco a poco lo estaba alcanzando. Eso descolocó bastante a Sephiroth.

— ¿Desde cuándo es capaz de alcanzarme? —pensó.

Pronto dejó de escuchar los pasos de Aerith. Se paró y miró a su alrededor. ¿La habría por fin dejado atrás? Siendo ella no tenía problemas en derrotarla, pero tampoco sabía si ella tenía encima la pistola o no y no debía arriesgarse.

Sintió como algo se acercaba por su espalda.

Era Aerith que se abalanzaba sobre él. Sephiroth se giró sobre sí mismo con rapidez y le dio una patada en el estómago que la lanzó lejos de nuevo.

— Veo que no aprendes la lección, ¿eh? —se acercó a ella y la cogió fuertemente del cuello. Notó perfectamente que no tenía la pistola consigo, porque sino ya le hubiese disparado. Sonrió—. ¿Por qué hemos llegado a esto, Aerith? —le preguntó con la cara desencajada mientras apretaba más fuerte el cuello de ella—. ¿Yo te amaba, sabes?

Ella rió.

— ¿Amar? ¿Qué es amar para ti, Sephiroth? Si me amaras no me harías todo esto. Me habrías dejado ser feliz con Cloud —su voz sonó grave.

— ¡Jamás! —gritó—. ¡Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie! ¡Prefiero matarte antes que verte con otro!

— ¡Pues mátame! —le desafió ella—. ¡Prefiero eso antes que seguir a tu lado!

— Si es eso lo que quieres te arrancaré la cabeza ahora mismo y luego me encargaré de la humana.

Sephiroth comenzó a apretar mucho más fuerte el cuello de Aerith. Sus huesos se estaban partiendo. No pudo evitar chillar. El vampiro reía como un lunático.

Entonces un sonido traspasó el cuerpo del líder y una bala de plata se quedó incrustada en su corazón matándolo directamente. La vampira se deshizo de su agarre.

La humana corrió hacia Aerith y la abrazó.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Tifa. La joven vampira asintió con una sonrisa—. ¡Aerith! —gritó y miró horrorizada hacia el horizonte. El sol estaba saliendo. Ésta se giró—. ¡Rápido! ¡Tenemos que llegar hasta la cueva! —la agarró de la mano y comenzó a correr esperando que la siguiera, pero no lo hizo—. ¡¿Por qué te quedas parada?! —preguntó casi a punto de darle un infarto—. ¡Si el sol te alcanza te matará, ¿no es así?! —ella asintió—. ¡Pues corre!

— No —dijo Aerith sentándose en la nieve.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Aerith! ¡No quiero perderte a ti tampoco! —lloró mientras intentaba ponerla en pie, pero le fue imposible.

— Tifa —dijo serenamente—. Yo estaba harta de vivir como vampiro hasta que le conocí a él —dijo refiriéndose a Cloud—. Sentía que lo que tenía era una vida injusta que no elegí vivir y en la que me separaron de mi familia y amigos. Deseaba volver a ser querida por un humano y no sentirme un monstruo, pero era algo imposible ya que necesitaba alimentarme de ellos. Al conocer a Cloud dejé de sentirme como tal, aunque seguía siendo consciente de lo que era. Todo cambió para mí. Y ahora que él no está, ya no me queda nada —terminó de hablar.

— ¡No puedes rendirte! —gritó desesperada mientras el llanto se apoderaba de ella—. ¡Por favor, Aerith!

— Lo siento —dijo son una sonrisa y miró hacia el horizonte dónde los rayos del sol se aproximaban a ella.

— ¡Aerith! —intentó con todas sus fuerzas levantarla—. ¡Aerith! —su grito sonó ahogado. Las lágrimas recorrían todo su rostro.

La nombrada empujó a Tifa lejos de ella. Los rayos ya llegaban hasta Aerith. Sonrió aceptando su destino. La humana intentó llegar de nuevo hasta ella, pero le fue imposible. Los rayos del sol ya acariciaron el cuerpo de la vampira. Comenzó a arder. Ni un grito dejó escapar. Lo único que se escuchaba en el Monte era el llanto de Tifa. Observó también como el cuerpo se Sephiroth se consumía por las llamas. Los dos vampiros permanecieron carbonizados en la nieve.

Esa fue la última visión de Tifa antes de caer desmayada.

* * *

Despertó en una habitación la cual no conocía. En ese momento entró alguien en el lugar.

— Veo que ya despertaste —sonrió y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

— ¡Zack! —se alegró ella al verlo—. ¡Estás bien!

— Sí. Menos mal que Vincent me encontró y me atendió.

Tifa entonces recordó todo lo pasado. Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas se precipitaron por su rostro.

— ¿Cuánto hace que estoy aquí?

— Dos días.

— ¿Dónde están...? —no se atrevió a seguir con la pregunta. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta.

— Queríamos enterrarlos cuando te despertaras.

Tifa asintió en gratitud y dejó escapar un llanto. Zack se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Dejó que se desahogara.

Los días pasaron. Tanto Cloud y Aerith fueron enterrados juntos. El cuerpo de Sephiroth se perdió entre la nieve.

La joven humana decidió irse del pueblo y empezar de nuevo. Ya no le quedaba nada en aquel lugar. Sus padres y su mejor amigo ya no estaban con ella. Se fue a la ciudad de Midgar dónde abrió un bar.

Zack y los demás decidieron no matar a más humanos y se centraron solo en cazar animales del Monte. No era lo mismo, pero sí era mejor que matar humanos. Por lo que los Cazadores ya no vieron la necesidad de atacarlos, aunque no bajaron la guardia por si algo ocurría.

Y aunque pasasen los años siempre recordarían a Cloud y Aerith.

* * *

**¡Y fin! n_n. ¿Os ha parecido mejor? Deseo que sí =). Evidentemente no espero recibir ningún reviews, pero quiero pensar que os ha agradado más. ¡Muchos besos! ^^**


End file.
